Final Chance
by KasieLynne
Summary: Karai must learn to deal with her father's death and move on, and treat those around her with respect and love, so that she can start a new chapter in her life. She joins with the TMNT, and grows a close relationship with Leo. LEO/KARAI slash at some part
1. Chapter 1

"Leo, RUN!!" my brother, Raph, screamed from above me. We were battling the 'wolf man', a new enemy in New York. He had to be a whopping 70 feet tall and every hair on his body 7 feet long. Wolf Man currently had all of my brothers in his furry death grip, while I stood alone with my katana's. I stood still, gazing upwards at the hairy beast. "RUN!!" Raph screamed once again. "NO! I wont leave you here and let you get killed!" I yelled back in retaliation. It was then that I made my move. I hurled into the air towards the hairy beast, slashing one of my katana's at the beast's leg. The monster roared in pain as the blade slashed his flesh. As soon as I fell back to the ground, I bounced back upwards towards the beast's leg again. I then bounded up the Wolf's sides until I was behind its head, on its shoulders. I took a stab at its shoulder, the beast retaliating with another loud roar. I jumped up onto his head and then dived towards my brothers. I took my land on the beast's arm, and with full force, plunging the katana into his arm as far as it would go. Blueish blood dripped to the ground 50 feet below.  
As a result of my stab, the monster's grip loosened, letting Raph and Don climb out and onto the furry arm. "We gotta get Mikey!" Raph yelled. The three of us took a risky jump across to the other arm. Raph and I made it, but Don found himself at the edge of the beast's arm, clinging onto its hair - the only way to save himself from falling to the concrete below. Raph and me took his wrists, and grunted as we struggled to pull Don up, but the monster was clearly putting his two cents into the situation. He was shaking his arm rather furiously in an attemp to knock not only Don, but Raph and me, to the ground below. I took my bloody katana and stabbed it into the wolf's arm, shoving it as far into the flesh as the blade would go. The monster screamed wickedly and I found myself stunned from the shockingly loud roar. Raph took wacks at the monster's arm with his sei's but found no success in making the monster stop moving. Mikey had wiggled his way out of the grip, and had joined Raph and Don in battling the monster. However, I was not battling, as I was slowly being knocked towards the edge, regardless of my attempts to stay by Raph, Don and Mikey. He seemed obvlivious of the fact that I was about to fall. And then, it happened - the monster mightily shook his arm, sending me into the air. On my way back down, I missed the beast's arm. I was falling 50 feet onto solid concret. "LEO!!" Raph screamed, who had kept himself on by holding onto the roots of a lock of hair. I didn't think their was any way to avoid hitting the ground. I prepared for my end when all of a sudden...

--

I could hear echoed voices of my brothers surrounding me. I felt warm, but I was in a lot of pain. My eyes slowly opened, and blurred figures stood over me, slowly becoming more clear. And then I realized Mikey, Raph, Don, and Sensei were standing by me. "W-what..." I mumbled, not even sure if that came out clear. "He's awake!" Mikey exclaimed. "Shh, do not be so loud, my sons." Sensei said. I blinked a bit and found my vision had steadied. "Uh.. hi." I mumbled. "You took quite the fall, my son." Sensei explained. "Yeh, we're su'prised ya didn't break ya' shell." Raph said. "Yeah... I uh.. I kinda tried to save you..." Michie then said. I blinked. "H...how...?" I struggled out. "I jumped after ya. I got ahold of ya and tried to get myself on bottom so you wouldnt hit so hard... but it didnt work." Michie explained. "Yeh. Ya didn't break yeh shell, but ya did crack it." Raph said. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thanks, Michey. I appreciate that you tried to save me but... how are you not injured?" I asked curiously. "Well eh, I am injured bro. I sprained my arm, but it hasn't been treated yet. I also have some killer scrapes on my knees and elbows." Michie said. I blinked nonchalently, "Oh." I said. Michie smiled. "Good to see your not lyin' on your death bed. We thought fo'sure you would at least be in a coma." he said. "Yeah...I guess..." I said with a sigh. It was then that I noticed my katanas and my backcase was gone. "Where are my katanas..?" I asked curiously. "Leonardo, I say this with most sympathy; they were broken to pieces by the monster. Raphael has your case in a safe place." Master Splinter explained. "Yeh. I took em so you could lie down mo' comfa'ta'bly." Raph said. "Oh.." I said sadly. "Now what will I fight with!" I growled. "Oh, my son, you will not be in able condition to fight for a few days, maybe weeks." Master Splinter said quickly. This infuriated me. "But I must fight! We can't battle something large without the complete team!" I yelled. "Calm down bro." Don said calmly. "I am sorry, Leonardo. But you cannot fight until your wounds are healed." Master Splinter said. I sighed angrily. "Ah lighten up. I alone can handle anything, so with Don and Michie we'll be fine." Raph said in a 'shut up and get over it' tone. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Come my sons, let him rest." Master Splinter said, and left the room, my three brothers following. Michie stopped and turned around for a sec. "If you need anything bro, just ask." he said, and left the room.

The next morning, I awoke at the sight of Don and Michie standing over me. "He's waking up!" Michie said. "Hey, bro. Are you okay?" Don asked. "What do you mean?" I asked irratably. "You were talking in your sleep and being freak-out-ish!" Michie said in his goofy tone of voice. "Nightmares.." I mumbled. Don and Michie looked at each other, and then looked back at me. "You okay bro? You seem like your in an irratable mood lately." Michie said. "Never better." I said and sighed, regreting talking with an attitude to my brothers, who had done no more than try and protect me. "You'll be okay, bro. Can you stand up?" Don asked. I shrugged. "I dunno."  
"Well, wanna see if ya can?" Michie asked. "Sure, why not." I replied. Michie took one of my arms and Don took the other and helped me up. I wobbled a bit, but soon found my balance. "Try taking a step.." Don said tentatively. I slowly lifted one foot and took an easy step foward. Then I took another one, and another one, until I was walking alone across the room. when I turned around, Michie smiled. "Yay, your not crippled!" he said. I snorted a bit and smiled. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. Don and Michie came up to my side and we went off to find Raph and the sensei.

The three of us paced down the hall, Don and Michie on each side of me. I was in the middle, Michie giving me some support because I had a slight limp. "Where do ya think they are?" Don asked. "I dunno... lets keep looking." Michie replied. And then, almost immediatly after Michie said that, we entered the main room where Raph and Splinter were playing cards at the table. "Raph! Master Splinter!" Michie yelled. Master Splinter looked our way, and judging by his expression when he saw us, he didn't seem happy at the fact that Leo was standing and walking around. We were right. "Why is Leonardo up?? He should be resting!" Splinter growled. Don, Michie and me all exchanged looks and then turned back to Splinter and Raph. "Uh... Its okay Master Splinter, really.. I'm fine." I muttered. "You are limping my son, you need to be lying down!" Splinter ordered. Then, Don and Michie helped me to the couch and I lied down with a sigh. Raph gave a sideways frown and walked over to my side. "Hey bro. Feelin' any bettah'?" he asked. "I guess... my left knee hurts quite a bit though..." I replied with a sigh. "Ya sure? Ya seem kinda down." Raph asked again. But then, for some strange reason, I felt tears forcing they're way out of my eyes - And Raph could tell. "Leo.. you okay?" Don asked in unison with Raph. Then, the tears won the war. I started to cry for the first time... ever. Tears rolled down my cheeks and blurred my vision. Raph frowned and knelt down beside me. "Its okay, bro." he said comfortingly. Then I realized... that was the first time Raph ever really purpously comforted me when I was having a hard time. All the other times before, in the past, he had some smart-ellic comment to make when I was down or in a bad mood, or angry. But not this time... this time, he showed his kind-hearted side.  
Splinter kept his hand on my forehead, praying for me in meditation. Raph and Michie stayed by my side that night. My eyes were barely open as I was so tired, but through my limited vision I could see Raph's strained face. He was feeling my pain, maybe I little to literally... He looked like he would break down any second. I rose my arm up and set it around his neck. "You dont have to hold it in, bro." I said quietly, my voice scratchy and strained-sounding. He looked up at me, a single teardrop running down his cheek, and he smiled - Something he rarely does.

--

The next day went better than the whole week together. My limp was gone and I had a new set of katanas. I was aloud to get up and walk around. And I was defenatly in a better mood. I was laughing and enjoying silly games around the base. We all ordered pizza and sat with Splinter as he gave us new fighting tips. The day was going pretty well... until around 9 pm that night, when the water pool overflowed and began destroying the base.  
We had to get out, and quick. Water rushed in like tidal waves and picked up everything in its path. Michie panicked when it took his new kitten, Klunk. While we were up in a high area for safety, he panicked when he saw the little orange kitten struggling in the water below. "Klunk!! I'll save you!!" Michie yelled, and with that, he jumped into the raging water. "Michie, no!! The current!" I yelled. "Leonardo, do not jump in there. You are still injured to badly to survive that current!" Master Splinter ordered me. I frowned, watching as the mutant rodent jumped into the current after Michie. Don and Raph stayed up on the platform beside me. "How are we gonna get outta heah!?" Raph growled. "I dunno...the sensei told me to stay here." I said. Don shook his head. "Well what if the water rises higher, and gets up here?? You'd be screwed!!" he said. I swallowed a big lump in my throat. "I'd have to disobey..." I muttered. "Yeh!" Raph yelled. I looked down at the raging water. "...hey wait a minute. ...What caused this??" I asked. We all exchanged looks. "..I dunno." Don and Raph said in unison. All of a sudden, Splinter popped his head up out of the water and struggled to get to the edge of the platform. He held one arm up which contained Michie's kitten, Klunk. Raph took the kitten, and then took Master Splinter's arm and helped him up. "Sensei, what if the water rises? What will we do?" I asked. "We will have to find a way out." Splinter replied. "...wait a minute!" I yelled. "What?" Raph spat. "Wheres Michie!?" Everyone's faces fell flat. Splinter turned to jump back into the water, but Don grabbed his shirt. "No sensei! I will go this time, you rest!" he said, and with that, jumped into the water and disappeared into the current.

**b- Don's Point of View -/b**

I swam with all my will against the current, and escaped into a hall that extended off the main room. The water was calm here. I swam as far as I could, and my heart fell when I saw an unconcious Michie floating freely up ahead. I started kicking hard and made it to Michie, but my breathe was running out. I took him around the middle and started kicking back towards the main room. I was growing weak and was running out of time. I got to the main room and the current hit me like 200 mph winds. It was then, I ran out of breath and lost conciousness.

**b- Leo's Point of View -/b**

"Where is Don!? He's been gone for 5 minutes!" I yelled in worry. It was then.. that I saw a sight that made my stomach switch places with my throat. Don was on the surface, his arm around Michie. They were both unconcious and were about to lose eachother's grip. I had no choice. I forgot about Sensei's command and jumped into the current. "LEONARDO!" I heard Sensei yell as I disappeared into the water. I took ahold of both Michie and Don's belts and began swimming upwards. The water was pushing the cracked part of my shell the opposite direction, and I could hear and feel the results. A loud popping noise let me know a portion of my shell had just broken off; and accomponying it was a huge bolt of pain that shot through my entire body and back to its source. The wind was knocked out of me by the pain and I stilled, the water pulling me in circles and towards the surface. when I hit the surface, I gasped for breath like a fish out of water. Sensei stared in fear before jumping to the edge, stretching his arm as far as he could to try and grab my hand. We succeeded. Raph took ahold of Sensei's shoulders and helped him pull me, Don, and Michie up onto dry land. I gasped for air and coughed like I was a smoker. Raph smacked my back to try and help me cough up the water. Don and Mickie lay unconcious beside me. Sensei pressed their chests in CPR to try and make them cough the water up. Don awoke coughing up water. Shortly after, Michie did as well.  
"My sons! Are you alright??" Master Splinter shot fearfully. I was in much pain from my shell and the force of the water had also knocked my knee back out of place. I simply moaned and lied on my front. I'm not just talking about a little layer of my shell, but rather an entire chunk completely 100 gone. Blood streamed from my exposed back that my shell once covered. Master Splinter knelt beside me. "Oh... Leonardo... your actions are foolish, but they are also of loyalty and honor." he said. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back moans from the insane amount of pain I was in. Michie and Raph walked over and knelt down on my other side, Michie setting a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks bro... you saved us." Michie said. "Yeah. If you hadn't gone in there after us, we'd be dead." Don said. I just nodded and grunted in pain. "We have to mend to him, before he bleeds to death!" Raph said impatiently. "Come my sons, carry Leonardo upstairs to the lab." Master Splinter ordered. Raph, Don and Michie lifted me up and half-carried me upstairs.  
"Do not lay him on his back." Master splinter said. Raph and Mikey lay me on my front on a cot on the ground. Master Splinter dabbed my wound with a towel and some water. I yelped as the stinging sensation got worse and worse, clenching the pillow, hard. Raph and Don frowned upon my sight. "I dunno if he'll ever get the chance to heal so he can fight again.." Mikey whined. "I have t'ah agree wit'ya there." Raph replied. Don just sighed sadly. "...I wonder if he'll even survive long enough to heal." Mikey whimpered. I heard they're conversation and it infuriated me. How could they be thinking about the worse things that could happen? They said nothing of if I got better and could train again. Master Splinter wrapped a large bandage around my torso and wounds. "You must rest, Leonardo." Master Splinter told me. I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my good side. "Get better bro." Mikey said before leaving the room. Raph just left without a comment, and so did Don. Master Splinter stayed sitting beside me, meditating, and I fell into a deep unforgiving sleep.

The next morning, when I awoke, it seemed that as soon as my eyes shot open, my back exploded in a wicked shot of pain. It forced a scream right out of my throat, against my own will. My 3 brothers and Master Splinter ran up the stairs immediatly, sprinting to my side. Blood had soaked the bandage that was supposed to help, and it was no longer white colored, but rather red. Master Splinter removed the bandage and replaced it with a fresh one. But it didn't matter, I was sure I was going to die right here from blood loss. I felt lightheaded and very weak, unable to even slightly move my arm to re-position myself. Master Splinter frowned upon my sight. "I do not think that he will make it. But only time will tell..." he said softly. My brothers all sat by my side, trying their best to comfort me, but all I could think about was the pain. I wanted to say goodbye to them... but I was to weak to speak. It was all over...


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey sat on the couch, his head in his hands as he wept. His brothers sat around him silently, stairing into space, trying to figure out how they will continue without their beloved leader. Sure, I had had my moments in the past... being self-centered and a complete butthole to my brothers at times when they had done nothing. But the scar from that battle had faded away after time, and I was now back to my old normal self.  
Today was a hard day on everyone. All of my brothers waited fearfully for Master Splinter to come downstairs and tell them I had passed. They didn't want to watch me die, they were afraid I would die... so they stayed away from me and let me lie there. I felt like I was being betrayed, but deep down I knew their actions were probably the best thing to do. I dont think I would want to sit and watch if Raph was lying on his death bed. ...And we had already said our goodbyes... no one knows if I'm even going to die yet...  
Master Splinter came back into the room with some remedies. He had left for say give minutes to get some medication for my wounds. Even if he thought I was hopeless, he was still going to try his best to keep my heart beating. "Close your eyes, my son, and hold your breath." he said. I did as I was told. Tears busted out of my eyes as a needle was inserted into my shell wound. It hurt like complete utter hell. I couldn't even stay still, so Master Splinter ordered my brothers to hold me down. "My sons, I have found someone to help us with your brother. She once did us harm, but she has made a sincere promise to help Leonardo." Master Splinter said softly. Then, a girl in an all black form-fitting body suit walked in. I immediatly knew who it was. It was Karai!! "NO!" I screamed. I immediatly was struck with surprise. I thought I was to weak to speak...? I thought. Karai walked over to my side and knelt down. "Leonardo, I am very sorry about what happened to you." she said to me. "Stay AWAY FROM ME!" I growled, unable to move. I was completely helpless here, unless my brothers could fight her off. "Leo, calm down dude. Its cool. She's on our side." Mikey told me. "You mean like how she was on our side, and then teamed up with Shredder and stabbed the crap out of my shoulder?" I spat. Mikey and Don blinked, and Raph looked towards Karai. "Your not gonna do that again, are ya?" he asked. "Of course not. I could never fight Leonardo when he is in such condition.." she said softly. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever."  
By time it was 6:00 PM, my bleeding had decreased by a lot. Sensei told me that this was a good sign that I may live through this. Karai stayed by my side, stroking my shell and saying comforting words. Around 7 pm, I was calmed down and decently consent. "Karai...?" I asked quietly. "Yes?" she replied. "Do you promise on your life that your on our side for good?" I muttered. "Of course, Leo. Your hurt really bad, and I dont like that. I'm going to help you get better..." she explained. And then... Karai did something that surprised me greatly. Something that made a warm front travel all through my body. It made my tail raise as far as it would go. She kissed me.  
"K-K-Karai... what.." I stuttered. "Thats for being so kind and giving me a second chance, Leonardo; your a sweety." Karai told me. I blushed lightly. "Er... thanks.." I moaned. It was at that moment that Raph walked in. "Whats goin' on?" he asked. "Nothing much, Raphael." Karai said. I cackled under my breathe. Raph heard. "What'er you cacklin' bout?" he asked. I blushed again. Raph took notice of this too. "...what happened here!?" he asked again. "Karai.. she.. well.. she kissed me." I said tentatively. Raph's eyes grew wide and he blinked. "Woah." he said straightly. "What happened to the Leo who hated Karai?" he asked with a snicker. "I didnt kiss her, she kissed me." I said with a laugh. "Whatevah." Raph said and walked over to my side and squatted down. "Feelin any bettah?" he asked. "Yeah... a lot better. I can move a little now and the bleeding pretty much stopped." I said. "Want some watah?" Raph asked. I did feel kinda dehydrated. "Sure." I said and closed my eyes with a sleepy sigh. Karai lied down next to me. After Raph left the room, Karai got close to my face. "Wanna know something about me?" she asked. "..uh.. sure?" I said with a shrug. "I've always loved you, Leo. Your a great guy. I feel so bad about hurting you-" she said. I cut her off. "Wait wait... you love me? As in..." I murmered. "Yes Leo. I love you, like that. I'd like to have a relationship with you." Karai replied. I was dumbstruck. I was speechless. I was at a complete loss of words. I didnt know what to think. ...it was then that I realized that... i love her to.. Maybe thats why I was so angry after that battle, because I thought she betrayed me... but maybe she didn't. "W-w-wow... K-Karai... I-I dont know what to say..." I mumbled. She snickered a bit. "Hey, your a guy." I slowly turned my head to face her, my mouth slightly agape and my eyes gazing into hers. It was then that she reached behind my head and untied my bandana and set it on the ground beside us, reached out, and kissed me gently on the lips.

--

I was sleeping quietly on my cot, Karai beside me. She was watching my every move, including the small movement of my body as I inhaled, and exhaled. The soft sound of my breathing filled the quiet room. Karai had her eyes on my closed eyelids. She had commented me, after our kiss, that I had the most marvalous brown eyes. She told me that I shouldn't wear my bandanda, because it hides my 'beautiful eyes'.  
I wasn't used to this. Who was once my enemy and had almost killed me with my own katana - Now loves me. Always loved me. She was too brainwashed by Shredder to realize what she was doing to me. I forgave her. I forgave every last bit of everything she did to me. Including when she stabbed me through my shoulder with my katana.  
Today, Sensei wanted me to try sitting up. I was successful, but I had the most godawful headache from where I had been lying down so long. Karai helped me stay upwards, because the last thing we wanted was for me to fall on my back. "I love you Leo." she told me, right infront of my brothers, who all reacted with agape faces.

Later that evening, we were hit by an attack from Shredder. Shocker. Sensei and Karai helped me to climb into a metal cell and ordered me to stay inside it quietly until I was told to exit. Karai came into the cell with me. She held me and told me it would be okay. I was so scared for my brothers... what if something bad happened to them? Tears strolled down my cheek every now and then, and Karai would whip them away with her fingers. Every time she whiped one away, she would kiss me tenderly on the cheek. When she did this, it made me feel warm all over. It made a feeling rush over me that I had never felt before. It made me feel good.. and after thinking for a brief moment, I turned her head towards me and kissed her right back on the lips.  
About an hour later, something began beating rather roughly on the steel door, leaving dents in it. I knew who it was. "Karai... we gotta get outta here!" I yelled. She looked at the door in complete fear. "Theres no way out! And your to injured to protect yourself!" she yelled. "LEO!" I heard Raph scream. At that very moment, Shredder beat the door in and went straight for me. Raph and Don jumped in right behind Shredder, taking wacks at the metal outer shell of the enemy. "Karai! You and Mikey must get Leo to safety!" Raph yelled. Karai nodded, lifting my arm up over her shoulders and helping me up. Mikey was in front of us trying to block Shredder from getting to me. He failed. The Shredder took Mikey by his arm and threw him across the cell, and there was a loud bang as he hit the metal wall and fell to the ground, out cold. "MIKEY!" Raph screamed, enraged. He took his Sei's and started stabbing them into the Shredder's armor. "We're done for!" I yelled. "No, no we're not Leo!" Karai yelled. The Shredder busted through Raph and took me in one hand, squeezing me. My wounds began to bleed again, and my body made loud cracking and popping noise as the Shredder crushed my body. "LEO!" Karai screamed, and made her move. She lunged toward the Shredder, a katana in her hand. She stabbed it through the source of the shredder, a little pink alien blob that controled the robotic body. The little blob screamed and wailed in pain, releasing his grip on my body. I fell helplessly to the ground with a loud thump. Everything went black after that. The last thing I remember is the Shredder falling nearly ontop of Karai, and her yelling my name.

I was dying. Sensei was positive that there was nothing to do for me. I would never be able to fight again...

**b- Raph's Point of View -/b**

"Bro.. please wake up... p-please..." I wept, tears streaming down my face like rivers. My brothers stood around me, holding their tears back. I had no hope left for my poor brother. He had been unconcious for 2 weeks now. "L-Leo... please wake up..." I whined. I was blinded by my tears and I couldn't control it. Everything was happening to fast... way to fast... I couldn't take it. I came near the point of just leaving and going somewhere else... somewhere far way... and never returning. I just couldn't... COULDNT handle the thought of my brave, honorable, and loyal brother, Leonardo, being gone forever. "Please Leo... WAKE UP!!" I screamed, my head falling against Leo's bruised and slightly cracked upper plastron, crying uncontrolably. "Raph... dont yell..." Don whined, his hand on my shoulder.  
Later that evening, I had cried myself asleep, my head still on Leo's plastron. I awoke slowly with a yawn, raising my head up. I blinked once, looked towards Leo, and was dumbstruck. I couldn't believe it! He was awake, looking at me, and smiling! I glanced at my brothers, and they all gave me a smile as well. "Leo, your awake!" I cried, standing up. "Y-yeah..." Leo said quietly. I wasn't thinking about anything but the simple fact that my brother was finally awake from a 2 week coma.

**b- Leo's Point of View -/b**

"Thanks Bro... for being by my side that whole time..." I grunted, so weak from blood loss that my vision on my brothers was unsteady. I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. My body was broken; not only physically, but mentally. That last fight... when Karai tried to protect me... it finally left a big, huge crack right through all my hopes. And then I realized... Karai wasn't here.  
"W...w..where's k-Karai..." I asked through my torn and scratchy vocals. "she was here earlier... she left a few hours ago. I dunno why." Mikey told me. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Before, I was getting mad at my brothers for having no hope in me. But for the first time in my entire life, I had lost hope. I had lost hope in myself. Sensei had always taught me lessons about hope. That no matter what, theres always hope, and one should never give up. I hated the thought that I was disobeying my master's lesson. I absolutely hated it. "Leo!" a female voice yelled from behind my brothers. They moved to the side and Karai appeared with a basket. I struggled painfully to smile, my eyes half open. "I brought you some medicines for both your wounds and your depression..." she said. I said nothing. I was in to much pain.  
Karai had numbed all of my wounds before she began rubbing some kind of antispetic on them. I felt no pain, which made me more content. My shell wounds had healed, however, it would never grow back. Sensei filled in the hole with a metal filling. Raph sat by me and watched, glad that the treatment was causing me no pain. "Leo!" yelled to voices outside the room. April and Casey walked in and over to my side. "Oh my god Leo... you poor thing!" April whined, placing her hand on my shoulder gently. "A-april.." I muttered, my eyes slowly closing. All of a sudden, Sensei ran into the room. "MY SONS! We must flee, NOW!" he yelled. All of my brothers said 'why' in unison. "The Shredder is returning to finish battle! He has declared that he will destroy Leonardo first! We MUST get him to safety IMMEDIATLY!" Sensei yelled. At an instant, Raph, April, Casey, and Don picked me up and started towards the door. "Where can we go!?" Casey yelled in a panic. "Follow me!" Sensei yelled and proceeded out the door. We followed him down the stairs and into another cell that was deep within the lair. "April, Karai, Casey: You stay in here with Leonardo in case of an attack." Sensei ordered, and the three did as they were told. Casey shut the metal door and locked it securely. I sighed as I lay limp on the ground against the wall. Karai stayed by my side, our hands locked with eachother. I was fearless. At this point, I really barely cared if I was murdered right here, right now. I wanted to die. I was suffering. I was dying.  
"Leo.. are you okay?" Karai asked, rubbing my arm. I simply sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Karai frowned and kissed my hand gently. "Its gonna be alright, man." Casey said, staying by the door. A few seconds later, there was a loud bang against the door. When I looked up, it was dented. 'What a shocker.' I thought sarcastically. Karai and April stood up in front of me, standing in fighting stance, ready to protect me. Unsurprisingly, Shredder bounded through the door and went straight in my direction. Casey threw wacks at the metal contraption, and Karai and April did as well. I just lay there, uncaring of what happened to me. I just didn't care anymore.  
Raph hopped into the cell, throwing his seis and his body at the metal. Karai hovered over top of me, eyeing the Shredder with a fierce look. "I am VERY disappointed in you, Karai!!" the Shredder growled. "You have betrayed me, AGAIN, you disloyal fiend!" he added. Karai simply grunted, pulled one of her katanas from her backcase and threw it at the Shredder's chest. "DIE!" she screamed. The Shredder shrieked loudly, falling backwards. Raph and DOn leaped to the side to avoid being fallen upon. "Leo!" Raph yelled, bounding around the falling metal, to my side. "Are you okay??" he asked in a panic. "I'm fine Raph." I said. "Run, save yourself!" I added. "No! I won't leave and let you get killed!" Raph growled, doing a backflip and kicking the Shredder in the neck as he returned upright. "Karai, take Leo to safety NOW! Before Shredder awakens!" Don yelled. Karai lifted me up, Raph leaping over to assist. They carried me out of the cell and, as fast as they could, tried to find another hiding place. But it was to late. There was the sound of Don being thrown against the outside wall, and then the sound of Shredder coming back for us. He had one of Karai's katanas, and with it, he threw it toward me. A gross sound filled the suddenly quiet room, following by a pain-filled series of grunts from my vocals. The sword had went completely through my shoulder. I fell to my knees, and then onto my front with a loud groan. "NO!!" Raph and Karai screamed in unison. Don looked up, his eyes becoming wide when he saw the sword sticking straight up in the air from my body. "NO!!" he screamed, sprinting to my body. But the Shredder wasn't finished. He grabbed Don by his belt and threw him into the air, chucking him toward the ceiling. Raph pulled the katana out of my flesh and winced at the blood that now covered it. "Leo..." he whined. The Shredder ran up behind Karai, taking her other katana and chucking it at Raph. He dodged it, the blade skimming across his cheek. He wasn't done with this fight. He grabbed his sei's and jumped toward's Shredder, but the monster grabbed his wrist and threw him down to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Raph groaned irratably. The Shredder then took his arm, and twisted it all the way around. A loud cracking noise filled the room. Raph screamed in agony. "Raph! Leo!" Don yelled, taking his turn. He ran towards the Shredder, jumping into the air into a full. He smacked the Shredder across the face with his foot, causing the monster to fall backwards. He picked up the bloody katana that lied on the ground, held it above his head, and stabbed it into the pink alien blob that gave the shredder life. A loud scream, and then silence. The battle was over... for now.  
I lied unconcious, a pool of blood surrounding me. When Karai came over to me, she was panicked by the fact that I was no longer bleeding. "Leo... NO!!" she screamed. Raph slowly rose, his left arm fractured to pieces from the shoulder and down. He groaned painfully, getting to his feet and limping over to my body. "He's finished." Raph whined, tears blinding his eyes. "No.. not yet." Karai said. "Get his body. We must carry him back to the infirmiry." she added. Raph nodded and picked up my body, and carried me up the stairs and to the infirmiry.  
"Lie him down on the bed." Karai ordered. Raph eyerolled and did as he was told. "How'er we gonna save 'em?" he said. "CPR. You press his chest, I'll breathe for him." Karai replied. "Good plan. I ain't kissin 'em." Raph said with a tone of voice. He pressed against my chest three times before Karai's lips met mine, breathing into my mouth. I awoke almost instantly, coughing up blood and holding my middle painfully. "Your alive!" Raph yelled in joy. "How'er we gonna get you back to health... if Shreddah keeps attackin' you'll be dead in just a few hours." Raph said. "We're gonna have to travel somewhere, somewhere far away and keep Leo behind guard." Karai said. "Good idea." Raph agreed. Master Splinter limped into the room, holding his right arm and groaning. "Sensei! We're gonna have to take Leo somewheh' else, somewhe' fah' away wheh' Shreddah' can't get ta' him." Raph said. "I am agreed. Leo will not survive in this place. We must travel, and we must leave immediatly." Sensei said. Don and Mikey hobbled into the room behind Sensei, their arms around eachother's shoulders. "Come Donatello, Michaelangelo, we must flee immediatly to a safer and far away haven. Leo will not survive here." Sensei said. I groaned. I felt like I was getting in the way of everything and causing us trouble. "N-no.. g-guys.. you-you d-dont... h-have t-to... d-do any-anything.. for-for m-me..." I struggled with all my will to say. Raph sighed in worry. "Leo, bro, your dying and we must get you somewhere safe. If your attacked again, you'll be dead in seconds." Don said. Raph nodded. "Yeh. We need'ta get ya fah' away from he'ah." he said. I groaned in pain. "I-I... d-dont t-think... I-I'm g-gonna s-surv-survive... m-much.. l-l-longer..." I said painfully. "Leo, don't hurt yourself. Just.. don't talk.. please.." April whined, trying to make her words not sound rude. I did as I was told. Raph and Don picked me up and carried me to April's car. We all took off, unknowing of where we were going, and uncaring. Just as long as we got somewhere safe quickly. "Do ya think Shredder and his commrads will be able to track us?" Raph asked. "I do not know, Raphael. We're absconding... I would hope he dosn't." Sensei said. "He's getting worse, we gotta hurry!" Mikey said in a panicked tone. "I think he's gonna pass out!" Don cried. April picked up the speed. Raph whined quietly. He was really scared. I could tell by the way his eyes looked when he looked at me... the way his expression was. It was full of fear, and I hated seeing my brother like this. I wished I could just get better. I tried to get up, grunting as I did so. Raph gently pushed me back down. "Take it easy, Leo. Just lie still." Don said softly. Casey turned around to look at me, as he hadn't really gotten a good look at me yet. His eyes became wide and his mouth went agape. "Oh my GOD. Leo... wow!" he said. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Casey.. please." Don said straightly. "Oh, sorry." Casey said, and turned around. "Well.. the good thing is that his bleeding is stopping." Mikey said. "Good." Raph said with a sigh of relief. We took a sharp turn around a corner, and I almost rolled off the seat, but Raph and Don pulled me back. I moaned quietly as breathing became harder. We made a stop in an alley, beside an abandoned building.  
Raph broke a low window and we went inside. There were old, rotten boxes everywhere; and also rotting wood lay around all over the place. "Watch ya step guys." Raph said as he began to walk onward. He found a stable, large piece of wood. "If we can find something soft like a blanket to put ovah this, we can use it fah' Leo tah' lie on when we have'ta carry him around." Raph said. Everyone nodded. "Oh Leo..." April said softly, placing her hand gently on my forehead. Don and Mikey had carried me inside, April and Karai walking along side them. Mikey set me down on the floor, making sure I wasn't going to be on any pieces of wood of debrie. "Poor thing." Karai said. I looked up at her with my eyes, as I couldn't move my neck. She had this strange look on her face... an expression that made me have a bad feeling that something not so good was about to happen. She looked worried.. and scared. And almost as if she was waiting... expecting, something to happen. She sat down beside me, taking off her backcase and removing her katanas. She lied down and set her head on my plastron. I listened intently as Don, Mikey and Raph scoped the building out for any potential danger.

A few hours later, I had fallen asleep. Karai had stayed awake, to scared to sleep. Raph, Mikey, and Don came back with thick scraps of clothing they had found in a box. "Maybe this is enough to make a padding on the board we found." Don said. "Maybe, lets try it." Raph said. The three began to cover the wooden board with the scraps.

--

I awoke a few hours later. I was lying on a board that had been covered with clothe. I grunted a bit as my eyes worked their way open, and my brothers took notice. "He's.. he's awake!" Raph yelled. He sounded happier than I had ever heard him. "...R-Raph..." I moaned. "Its okay bro, I'm here. I'm here.." Raph said, his voice gentle and soft, his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to say anything, bro." Don said, his eyes on my broken shell. "What'er we gonna do 'bout that?" Raph asked. "About what?" Don asked. "Like you 'dun know! His shell, ya idiot!" Raph growled. He was tense right now, angry at no one.. but yet at everything. "Calm down, dude." Mikey said straightly. He was trying to act careless and unworrying, but I could see it in his eyes.. he was scared as hell. Raph bowed his head and sighed long and sad. I frowned and closed my eyes again. "We have to get him to a hospital guys.. or else he wont make it." Don said. "Yeh, like we can take a 180 pound talkin' turtle to the hospital." Raph said, whiping away the tears. "Know any vets who'll keep their mouth shut?" Mikey asked. Raph eyed him. "'Dis is no time for ya to act like yo'self!" he growled. Mikey frowned. Don shook his head and knelt beside me. "What are we gonna do?" he asked, looking over my wounds. "If we don't get professional help, we will probably have to say goodbye to a brother!" Don said in a panicked tone.  
Karai listened silently, her head against my plastron and her arms around my middle, and on my chest. She cried silently, breathed silently, everything she did was silent and went un-noticed. I was awake, but this was unknown to everyone, even Karai. My eyes were closed, my breathing somewhat shallow and even, as if I was sleeping. While I lay there, so many things ran through my mind. How will I ever help my brothers again? Will I see my next birthday? Will I see tomorrow? Will I ever practice ninjitsu again? Will I ever be able to love someone..  
My eyes shot open. My amber hues stared in a trance-like state at the ceiling 70 feet above. I wanted so bad to just jump up, to slash my katanas through the free air and yell with joy; to run on the rooftops and kick Foot Ninja ass with my brothers.  
I was sure that none of those things would ever happen again.  
I groaned quietly, my hand sliding overtop of Karai's. My brothers watched in awe as I "awoke". "I think 'ee passed out 'er somethin'. His breathin' was awfully shallow'." Raph said, crossing his arms. "Yeah.. I agree." Don said, and placed his hand on my forehead. It was then that he noticed how pale I was. "Guys.." he said. "Huh?" Mikey said, turning around on the box he was perched on. "I dont think he's going to make it.." Don whined. This enraged Raph.. with an uncontrollable anger that could easily place him into a dog-eat-dog situation. He eyes flared, and narrowed toward Don. "You uncaring piece of-!!" he screamed, his fist raising into the air. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN INSTICATE THAT LEO WON'T SURVIVE!!" he yelled, throwing his fist toward Don. Mikey took ahold of him and pushed him backward. "What the shell are you doing!?" he yelled. Raph inhaled violently, his eyes almost teary he was so mad. I just closed my eyes once again, and sighed. "Great. B-because of me.. y-you guys are g-growing apart.." I strained to say. Don looked back toward me. "No, no bro.. thats not true." he said softly. "We're not growing apart.. we're just having a hard time dealing with all thats happening in such a short amount of time, and its causing a rather large amount of stress." Don explained, keeping his hand on my forehead. "Don't blame yourself, bro." Mikey popped into the conversation. "Its not anyone fault except the Shredder's." he added with a cold laugh. I sighed and opened my eyes again. "But really, Raph, you should've let me finish my sentance. I said I didnt think Leo was going to make it, and with good reason. Look at him... he's lost so much blood his skin is almost white, like a humans." Don said informatively. "I didn't mean to piss you off like that." he added quietly. Raph growled a bit and got back to his feet. "Whatevah." he said and jumped onto a box, perching quietly at the edge of the building.  
Night killed the sun as a dark sheet covered the outside. We had no more than a lantern to keep the area we were in illuminated. Don bowed his head in saddness as his eyes fell back upon my body, Karai lying dead-like halfway ontop of me. "What are we gonna do.." Mikey whined, jumping off his box and crawling over beside Don. I hated being the center of attention, the one everyone was spiritually suffering for. I wanted it to end, now. I sighed long and cold, irritation evident in my face. "Don't get mad, Leo. That won't help a thing." Raph mumbled. I sighed once again, and closed my eyes, hoping to get in some sleep.  
And then it hit me, I got a feeling. A strong feeling. So strong, I could barely stand it. I was going to be able to walk again in the morning, I just knew it. I was going to begin a real recovery; I was going to take the first step on the path that led back to being a Mutant Ninja Turtle.


	3. Chapter 3

Oroku Saki paced back and forth through the lair. His anger was so high at this point that he would kill anyone who crossed his path with no mercy. He growled and snarled under his breath, his hands in deathly fists as he tried to disipher it. "How are the turtles still living!?" he screamed at no one.. the room was empty and silent aside from the sound of his feet as he walked, and his heavy breathing. "DAMN!!" he yelled, punching the wall with his fist, and afterwards, showing no obvious pain. He didn't understand how my brothers and I had survived the last attack. and most of all, he didn't understand how -I- survived. But he was for sure that the next attack was the end of my life's last chaper.  
He would make sure of it.

I had managed myself into a sitting position. I was glad that the danger of my broken shell had passed, and now I had only the deep cuts and wounds of my flesh to worry about. Those things were much, much easier to fix than a broken shell. I was extremely lucky that my spine wasn't ripped right out of my body. Master Splinter didn't understand how it didn't... but he didn't care how or why, all he cared about was the fact that I had lived through it.  
The scent of hope lingered across my nose for the first time in a long time. Things were beginning to become more likely for me, but I did't really care what I lost or gained, just as long as I could one day continue fighting with my brothers.  
Everything was silent, as my brothers waited patiently for the energy to return to both my body and my spirit. The energy I needed to rise to my feet once more. No one was in any hurry.. except me. My eyes were tightly shut and my mind deep in meditation as I fought to find my spirit once more. To demand the energy I needed to raise once more with the help of no one but myself. Come on, raise up! Gather you strength and rise, heal your spirit and realize once more who you are...  
I heard the familiar voice speak, the voice of my spirit guide that I heard during meditation. But the voice sounded familiar.. from somewhere else, somewhere in REAL life.. but where?  
My eyes shot open. Venus. My lost sister, Venus De Milo. She had been killed when my brothers and me where about 13, by Shredder.  
She was my spirit guide, she had been the one guiding and protecting me while I meditated all this time, all these years.  
I couldn't believe I didn't realize it before.  
I placed a hand on the ground and pushed against the earth, raising my body off the ground and shifting all my weight off my bottom and to my feet. My brothers stared in surprise and relief as I stood there, a bit shaky, but standing, looking at them with my amber eyes. "Hey guys." I said in monotone, the sides of my mouth curving upward into a faint grin. My spirit had returned, Venus had returned, both back into my heart.  
I was going to recover, this I knew.

That same day later in the afternoon, Raph came up behind me and poked me on the shoulder. I turned around, and my eyes met the shiny metal blade of my Katana. "You're gonna need these." Raph said in his regular gruff tone of voice, outstretching his arms and handing the swords to me. I took them. Don then came up behind me, sliding my backcase over my shoulder and tying it around my waist. "You're gonna need that, too." he added to Raph's statement. I extended my arms above my head and slid the Katanas into the case. "..thanks, guys." I said softly with a grin. "Its nothin', bro." Raph said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But just because ya got your weapons back, dont mean ya can fight yet." Raph added. "Ya still got some pretty bad slices on ya."  
"Yeah Leo, he's right. You can practice some around this building but none of us want you fighting any battles." Don said. I nodded. "Okay.." I gave a quiet cackle. "I thought I was the leader?" I said with a humorous snort. Raph laughed. "You are, fearless leader. But fearless leader's need their healing time to, ya know." he said with a smile. I gave a light chuckle and slid out one of my katana, slicing it through the air. I stood in a battle stance, the katana aimed playfully at Raph. "Oh noes, the fearless leader is going to kill Raph!!" Don said sarcastically, and the three of us laughed. Something was missing though.. Mikey wasn't here. "Wait a minute, where's Mikey?" I asked. "He went out to get some food." Don said. "I assume its going to be pizza." Raph and Don said in unison. They exchanged a look, and we all burst out laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed out of actual happiness. It felt good to be back.

--

My sleeping was troubled that night. I tossed and turned, nightmares flooding my brain. They were nightmares that seemed so real that I could not wake up from them, that caused me to mumble and act within my sleep. My brothers told me that they had come into my room to see what was going on, and that I had been growling and pleading. Mikey said I actually took one of my katana and threw it, as if I was fighting and throwing it at the enemy. Raph had told me they almost couldn't wake me up, but did after I nearly broke my knuckles punching the wall. I didn't remember doing any of this, and I was so confused..  
I spoonend my scrambled eggs quickly that morning. I was so eager and excited to finally be able to get out and train and do ninjitsu again. I had been locked inside a pained prison of healing and dying for so long, I couldn't remember the last time I ran with my brothers upon the rooftops and under cover on the streets of New York. "Stop eatin so fast Leo, you'll choke ya'self." Raph had told me. "I doubt that, bro." I had replied with a chuckle.  
Karai finally made her appearance for the first time sense I had been declared as a dying turtle. She came into the room with a card and a rose, and handed it to me. I took the gifts and smiled at her. "Th-thanks, Karai." I said with a blush. She simply nodded. Something was troubling her, and I wanted to know what. "Karai? You okay?" I asked, and right then, she jumped into my arms. Her body locked against mine and her head rested tightly on my shoulder. "I'm so glad your alive!" she cried, burrying her face in my neck. I hugged her back, rather surprised, but after a moment or two I got why she had looked troubled. My face was etched with a soft expression, the corners of my mouth curving upwards in an accepting smile. "Yeah, me to." I said after a long silence, quiet and gentle.

The days after that moment with Karai came with a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach everytime Karai came near. The feeling was new, something I was certain I had never felt before. Her smile was contagious, no matter my mood, whenever the expression crossed her face it jumped onto mine to. As did her feelings. One day, when Karai and me were practicing our weapon attacks, I came out and asked her a question.

"Whats the warm, fuzzy feeling I get whenever I'm around you?"

Karai's face froze in surprise, and she looked at me. It took her moment to comprehend what I had said. "Um... Leo.. " she started, a smile stealing her lips. "Thats the feeling you get when someone you love is near." she said softly, her hands sitting upon her hips. My eyes widened. "Which kind of love.." I started, and she immediatly answered. "Passionate, romantic love, Leo." she started toward me, her arms held out to pull me into an embrace. I accepted, taking her in my arms. We just stood there for a long while, her head against my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my shell; when finally, she lifted her head and brought her warm, smooth lips to mine in a passionate and soft kiss. I accepted, ever so grateful.  
Raph walked in right on the moment, and stopped right in his tracks. "Woah, am I interruptin' somethin'?" he said with a chuckle. Karai released, looked toward Raph, as did I. "...no.." I said with a laugh. Raph smiled and walked on in. "Sensei needs to talk ta' ya' bout' somethin'.." Raph said. "What?" I asked. Raph shrugged. "Dunno." he said, and turned on his heel back towards the door. "Hm.." I looked towards Karai. "I guess I'll be right back." I said, and made my way towards the door as well.

--

The day was gloomy and rain showers faded in and out through most of the evening. This weather was good for topside training, because most New Yorkers would be indoors doing something such as reading. Little attention would be focused on the outdoors on a day like this, and so my brothers and I could train without having to worry about being seen.  
My father had been telling me frequently to be careful what I "rolled around" in during training. Certain substances or things I touched could give my still-healing shell an infection, which wouldn't be good. I had taken his words seriously, watching my back and taking caution when I was near a potentially germy area. New York was a big city and of course, with that, precautions need to be taken for any person, not just myself.  
That morning, a gloomy Tuesday morning, I had awoken at my normal 5 am to train some before everybody else awoke. I typically worked on sparring and katas, but sometimes I worked on basic moves like kicks. Raph, my hothead younger brother, often teased me about my obsession in improving in the art of ninjitsu. I usually would just laugh, and tease him right back by calling him a "Ninja Dropout". But sometimes, for instance if I was in a bad mood, I would stoop to his level of temper and pick a fight. My brothers usually held me off – if they were around, that is.  
So this morning was no different: I awoke at 5 am, had a bowl of cereal or some other kind of breakfast, then went to the main room and got to training.  
Raph often awoke shortly after me, and almost always said something in a snide attitude about my obsessive training. He would grab something to eat and plop on the couch and watch the news or cartoons – whatever was on.

"Morning, bro." Mikey said as he slugged down the stairs. "Morning," I would greet in return. Normally by the time Mikey was out of bed my morning training would be at an end, as Mikey was typically a late sleeper and usually didn't appear anywhere but his bed until around 10 am.  
"So what'er we gonna do today?" Raph asked, flipping the channels so fast one wouldn't think he could tell what was even on. "I dunno, what are we gonna do, fearless?" Mikey asked, flipping over onto the couch beside Raph. "I dunno, whatever you guys wanna do I guess." I replied, spinning my katana around one last time in a show-off like move before sliding it into its case mounted on my back. "Wanna go topside and play some ninja tag?" Don asked with a shrug. "Nah, we did that yesterday." Mikey muttered, staring at the TV as if he were hypnotized. I pondered for a moment, trying to think. Yesterday my brothers and I played some tag on the rooftops. The day before that we got into a minor fight with a small group of foot ninja. "Hmm…" I hummed, rubbing my chin uncertainly. Mikey yawned loudly and boredly before Karai walked in through the door behind me. "Hey, love." She whispered to me as she passed into the kitchen. "Er.. um… don't… call me that… please." I stammered, lifting a hand in the air as if to stop her. She shrugged and opened the cabinet door, taking a box of powered donuts. Karai had been acting strange lately; strange as in flirting often and calling me weird names. I didn't understand why she was doing this but it was starting to weird me out somewhat. She had been calling me "love", "sweety", and other affectionate names for the past month or so. Raph teased me rather often about us having a romantic connection, but I wasn't completely sure what he meant. Karai and me didn't have any kind of attraction…. Or at least as far as I knew. But what I did understand was that the things she was doing to me were apparently signs of affection, that she "liked" me in more than just a friendly way. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure how I felt about her. I was still having a slightly hard time trusting her completely after what she did to me all those years before now. I had given her an uncountable number of chances, and **every single** time I ended up with a knife in my back. She **always** turned on me, she always betrayed me and hurt me in more than one way. Once, she had stabbed me through the shoulder. Shortly after that battle, I was sent away to a new sensei for a short time to have my spirit healed. When I returned back to New York, my first stop was her lair. I foolishly gave her another chance and once again, ended up with a knife in my back. That was the last time I had let her even have the chance to betray me again, I completely gave up on her. But just a few months ago, when I was lying on my death bed, my brothers had entrusted her with my life. That, I didn't understand at all. My brothers had always hated her guts beyond passion. And even now, at this moment, I can't help but think Karai had set them up – by maybe hypnotizing them or something – into entrusting her with my life. But only time will tell what is really going on, and I know almost 100 positively that if Karai was going to do anything, she would've done it a long time ago when I was so vulnerable.  
I cant deny I have a slight attraction to Karai. I always have, my brothers could tell you that. Heck, we've even kissed before – on the lips to. Two or three times actually, and not that long ago either. I guess that's why I gave her so many chances. I had a bit of a "crush" on her, and that brainwashed me into refusing to let her get away.

I stood there, brooding over mine and Karai's relationship, my eyes following her as she moved around the lair. I was awoken of my thoughts when Mikey waved his hand in front of my face, yelling, "Yoohoo!! Anyone home?"  
I blinked nonchalantly and nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, I'm here… heh…" I snickered and headed toward the couch to join Raph in watching the news. "They still rant on 'bout NightWatcher even a year latah'." Raph snorted blatantly. "Yeah, they should just drop it." I countered. Raph shook his head and turned the channel to a different news channel.

My thoughts wandered off, as questions began to flood my mind about Karai. _Why had Raph let her help us? I thought he hated Karai? Why did Karai suddenly just come to our side? Why did she leave her father, wasn't that the only thing keeping her from treating us with respect? Why was she acting so friendly around me? Why was she always showing affection to me? Was there something she wanted?_  
There were no evident answers to me for any of those questions. I was so confused, I just wanted to open up to Raph and ask him myself. But it seemed to risky, Raph was really tense lately and I didn't want to start any arguments.

Then it hit me.

That's why Raphael has been so tense lately! He's been paranoid over Karai! Wondering when she'll strike. Wondering why she didn't strike when I was dying. Wondering when she would stab us in the back again and run back to her daddy.

And then without any control over my vocals, I asked, "Raph, why have you been so tense lately? Are you afraid of Karai?" I instantly wanted to just staple my mouth shut. Raph was sure to go off now. I growled at myself and prepared to partake in a nice argument. "What do you mean, 'why am I so tense'? Isnt it obvious? No I'm not afraid of Karai. She just… I cant trust her. She's done so much to you and I'm sure she's plotting her next attack. I've been tense because I'm afraid you'll end up somewhere where you don't want to be. Somewhere that none of us want you to be." Raph retorted. "Raph, you should be able to trust her. If she was going to do something, she would've done it while I was on my death bed." I countered. "Well… I'm not turning my guard down. You know I don't trust that woman, Leo." Raph whispered nearly inaudibly. "I know you don't trust her Raph. I know you don't care about her. But I do." I whispered. "I…" I didn't know if I wanted to say how I knew this as fact, but Raph was looking at me expectantly. "I can feel her."

"You _what?_" now Raph just sounded annoyed and skeptical.

"How do I explain this?" I bowed my head in thought. I was trying to formulate my words before I spoke them aloud, both because I didn't want to be misunderstood and because I didn't want to start a fight. Talking to Raph left it up to a fifty, fifty shot for one or the other.  
"It started shortly after she came after all of us, when I went to fight her." I looked away and back to the wall. It was as if I was watching the events of that fight replay on the blank surface made of plaster and cement. "I won. It was relatively easy to best her and I had her at the end of my blade she was waiting for that final stroke, but I simply couldn't deliver."  
Raphael just offered a silent nod. I wansn't telling him anything he didn't already know. But I had the strangest feeling that Raph knew I wasn't telling him something. I could see it in his eyes… I curious look of expectancy deep in his eyes' expression. And I could tell he'd want to hear it, but that would be rather obvious. If I had gone to the lengths to keep it a secret, to not tell him, then it would likely be something all my brothers would be interested in knowing if they were to find out I had a secret. Everyone always wants to know secrets, after all.  
"I think that is where it all started." I continued softly. "I could feel her presence and despite all that she had done and had declared against us there was more to her than just that. There was a part of her that was crying out for help, she was so lost and I thought what it would have been like for us if we had lost Splinter like that." Raph issued forth a low growl and I put my hand up. "Please let me finish," my brother's eyes were dark but he didn't offer to stop me so I continued. "Off and on we have shared this connection. Always knowing instinctually when the other was close by but as time past the part of her that cared started to die and then there was nothing."  
Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. And she still betrayed us multiple times and YOU let her right back into your trust, which ended up with her stabbing you in the back every single time." he spat. "Raph she was being forced to do all that crap. Even though her father was a horrible person and the things he did were awful and without honor, he still raised her. She see's him as a father, and you cant argue with me when I say: you would never want to leave our sensei even if he was bad, because you've grown up with him and you were raised by him." I argued back. Raph was silent for a moment or two. He tried to change the topic. "Nothing can excuse her for the things she's done." He whispered. "No, nothing really can completely, but people change Raph." I countered. "But don't try to see a change that isn't there, Leo." Raph claimed.  
"Raph," I gritted my teeth. "Couldn't you just entertain the possibility that she might have finally figured out that she messed up?"  
"I could, but then who would be your voice of reason?"  
I was silent for a moment. Raph had a point, but I didn't want to admit it. "Look, it's not like I am going to accept her into our home as an actual family member, or that I'm going to team up with her, but you have to agree that it is nice, this momentary peace that we have. With her not trying to kill us and actually helping us out. And I mean come on Raph, she's been hanging with us for nearly 4 months. I'm not going to let my guard fall but I don't really expect her to do anything to harm us ever again."  
"Yes, it is nice," Raphael confirmed reluctantly. "However, it isn't an official cease fire. It could be the calm before the next storm." He added. "Raph, why do you have to be such a pessimist?" I asked frustratingly. "Why you gotta be so optimistic?" Raph shot back. I looked at Raph, and our eyes met. I could tell we were both about equally annoyed, and I was not in any way in the mood for a fight. I wasn't feeling all that well and I was tired. I simply crossed my arms and turned my attention back to the TV. Raph snorted coldly and got to his feet. "Piss off." He growled before he paced upstairs to his room, the sound of him slamming his door echoing through the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leonardo, my son, you must learn to deal with the anger of your brothers. At times, they may seem hard to deal with, but you must learn to accept it." Master Splinter's words echoed through my mind, the words he had spoken to me this night. Raphael had been spoken to as well, but nothing had done any good. Raph's head was as thick as 3 brick walls, and it often seemed impossible to teach him anything.

Karai had been hanging around me a lot that day. We had held hands and even kissed at one point. It was weird – hanging around with someone who once stopped at nothing to kill me, and now here she was flirting with me and treating my family and me with respect. It was a strange feeling, a feeling I was slightly uncomfortable with. But at the same time I liked it, I felt safe and like I could trust her. Her eyes no longer held evil in them, nor did her tone. Her voice was soft and kind, and her eyes full of trust. After this night, I felt I could trust her fully. But I was ready for any unexpected turns.

Raph still hated Karai's guts. He wished no more than to kill her. It had come to be that my brothers spent 3 hours trying to convince him to let Karai help me when I was dying. Raph had finally agreed, but he had said that if Karai was to try and harm me in any way, he was going to slay her. My brothers made a deal and returned to the lair with her at their feet. At that time I was not in any way fond of her, I thought my brothers were out of their mind to let her help me. But now I realize that she was for real, she wasn't just pulling us into a trap.

….Or was she?

--

"Wake up." Raph growled into my ear. I fell tiredly from sleep's arms as my amber eyes opened to find Raph in front of me. "Get up I said!" he snarled again. "I'm up, I'm up!" I retorted irritably. "What do you want?" I spat. "Little Miss Foot is bringin' us company." Raph alleged. "Why should I even believe you?" I growled. "Because I wouldn't waste my time breakin' into your room just to lie to your face." He retorted. I sighed and threw the covers off of me before I got up out of bed and walked with Raph downstairs.

"How do you know she's bringing company?" I asked snidely. "I just do. And Karai left sometime in the middle of the night and hasn't come back." Raph whispered. "So what tells you she's bringing company, once again?" I asked impatiently. "I said I just do. I ain't explainin' nothin' to ya." Raph spat angrily. I glared at him and took the lead going down the stairs, and when I reached the bottom I looked around curiously. My eyes narrowed intriguingly. Where had Karai gone?

--

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. My chest stung as my lungs craved air, but I wasn't about to stop. I had heard Karai's screams in a vision, that I had had during meditating. Something was telling me that my vision was real, and was seen because Karai was in great danger. My feet were about to trip beneath me as I flew across the rooftops, screaming Karai's name, uncaring if anyone heard me. One katana was out, ready to fight if necessary. Suddenly, as I jumped onto an old abandoned building, the rotted roof buckled as my weight was shifted onto it. I fell 2 stories onto a dusty wooden floor, immediately getting back to my feet and grabbing my other katana, looking around frantically. There was no one here. I breathed heavily, gasping for breath as I slowly lowered my weapons. I fell to my knees, needing to break for a minute… or two. My chest was burning like fire and my feet ached. I dropped my katanas at my side and grabbed the top edge of my plastron, leaning over as if to vomit. I felt as though I would, sweat and rain running down my face. I was soaking wet, as I had run through a storm. Rain continued to fall on me through the open hole in the roof. I looked up, my eyes squinted as lightning flashed brightly and illuminated the room.  
After several minutes, I finally was able to get back to my feet. I slid my weapons back into their case mounted on my shell. I took careful steps, hoping the floor wouldn't collapse as the roof had done. "Karai?" I echoed through the dark room. No one answered. But I had a feeling that I was at a good location to find Karai. I continued on, ready for any surprise attacks. I found a set of stairs against the wall, and I slowly and carefully climbed them. It was dark, and I couldn't see very well… I knew nightvision goggles would be nice right now. "Karai?" I asked again, hoping the stairs wouldn't collapse. Finally, when I reached the top, there was a door several feet in front of me. I could see light shining underneath the door, and my stomach lurched. I swallowed a lump and ran to the door, busting it open with a kick. What I saw made me cringe. Karai was tied to a table, and Oroku Saki was standing over her with a sword. My eyes widened, and I didn't think twice before lunging myself angrily at my hated enemy. Before Saki could react, I knocked the sword out of my enemies hand and it took a landing several feet away. "RELEASE HER!" I yelled angrily. "What are you doing here you meddlesome reptile!?" Saki snarled, before throwing his fist toward me. I dodged and took out my katanas. "What am I doing here!? What the hell do you think I'm doing here!" I growled, throwing one of my blades at Saki's throat. He dodged, taking ahold of my arm and throwing me down. He used an alternate chain weapon that he drew from his robes to receive his sword once more, and as he did so he acted quickly to pin me to the floor with his foot. He took the sword and held it to my throat. "Let go of him!" Karai cried, resisting against the restraints that held her captive. I didn't even breath as the tip of the sword just barely touch my throat, so close that just one accidental movement from Saki or me could give a mortal cut.  
I didn't know what to do. If I made any movement, that sword would be through my windpipe. And Karai couldn't do anything, as she was tied to a board with metal restraints. My only hope was that my brothers would come after me. But that was an extremely unlikely hope, as I had told them I was just going to find Karai and I would be back. I never imagined I'd end up in this position. Unless Master Splinter would just get one of those senses he gets, that I'm in trouble – I was screwed.  
"One movement, hideous reptile, and I will be your doom." Saki snarled at me, taking the blade away from my throat. "DON'T move." He added. I did, without hesitation, as I was told. But I couldn't help but wonder why Saki didn't just kill me. He had his chance, right then, right there. Nothing could've possible stopped him. I didn't understand why he didn't finish me off. After years, YEARS of trying to kill me, he had a 100 positive chance of doing so just a few seconds ago. Why the hell did he take the sword off of me? I was defiantly happy he did but I didn't understand why.  
I was going to wait until Saki had his back turned to strike. I wasn't going to sit here and let him get away with all of this. I silently reached behind my head and got ready to pull my weapons from their sheath. And then, my moment came. I jumped from my place on the floor, pulling my katanas out from behnd me back. my first move was kicking Saki down. He fell forward, almost onto Karai, but he caught himself. I took ahold of his robes and threw him to the ground, throwing my foot against his chest and pressing down, to keep my hated enemy pinned. I threw my katana at his throat, giving him the same treatment he had given me moments before. "Get OFF of me, disgusting reptile!!" he screamed. I ignored. "No. I'm so damn tired of you trying to destroy my family. I'm tired of your dishonorable waste of breath. With this, I am holding dishonor, as it is dishonorable to kill without battle. But sometimes a warrior has to break the code of honor to protect his family." I enlightened, before throwing my katana into his throat. Blood sprayed, painting my blade crimson. I watched, no evident expression clear on my face. "you will never harm my family again." I growled in a rough tone. I slid the katana out of Saki's flesh, ripped off a piece of his clothing, and used it to clean the blade. After it was no longer crimsoned I looked to Karai. Her face was full of shock, as she glanced back and forth from me to Saki. I used my katana to slice her restraints to pieces. "Come on, Karai. Lets get you back to the base."

--

The night was muggy and the sky was looking as though rain might fall. I dragged Karai along quickly, hoping to reach home before a storm should hit. "Slow down, Leo!" she muttered, trying to keep up. "If you want to get home dry, you better keep up!" I replied, spotting a manhole and changing my direction toward it. Karai jogged a little to get back to my side. "Thanks for saving me," she whispered. "Welcome…" I said in return, feeling a strange sense of awkwardness between us. Karai blushed slightly and jumped through the hole in the ground, and I followed shortly after.  
"Welcome back." Raph growled from the couch. "Yeah… Thanks." I growled right back. "Come on… lets go upstairs. I'm exhausted." Karai whined, whipping her forehead. I nodded and we hopped up the staircase.  
When we got to my door I opened it and turned the light on. Karai and I had recently started sharing a room so Mikey could move into his own room. Neither me nor Karai minded at all, just as long as we had separate beds, we were both cool with it.  
But Karai was starting to overstay her welcome. She had started changing into her gown or her outfit for the day right in front of me, with no embarrassment or care at all. I felt slightly uncomfortable, because I had a feeling she was trying to tell me something without actually saying it. Tonight was no different. She stood in the middle of my room in her under wear and dug through her dresser for a gown or a big t-shirt. I looked at my feet, and avoided looking at her when she was half-naked. Every now and then she would seem to tease, acting as though we were together and she wanted to sleep with me or something. I never would let her, and sometimes she was so persistent, I would have to sleep on the couch, or take a sleeping bag and sleep in Raph's room.  
Tonight though, my back was hurting and I didn't want to sleep on the couch or on the floor in Raph's room. I wanted to sleep on a comfortable bed. And tonight of all nights, Karai was being a tease again. "Please let me sleep with you, please?" she whined, her hands on my shoulders. "No, Karai. I don't feel comfortable letting you sleep in my bed with me, especially since it's a twin size bed." I clarified, crossing my arms. "So?" she whispered. "So, we're not a couple or anything." I shrugged, placing a hand on my hip. "…well… we could be…" Karai whispered tentatively, looking up at me with the sweetest, most innocent gaze. Her cheeks were a bright red, and her hands were interlocked behind her back. I blinked once, looking back into her eyes. She wants to be my… my mate? I said to myself, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I had never been asked this kind of question, and I hadn't been sure Karai felt for me this way until now. "You mean… like… be a couple?" I asked stupidly, finding diffuculty in choosing the right words to speak in this situation. "Yeah, a couple. Who love eachother, and sleep together, and kiss and hold hands…" Karai explained, blushing furiously. I smiled slightly, placing my hands around her waist. "Karai… I didn't know you really liked me like that." I whispered into her ear passionately. She placed her forehead against the hollow of my shoulder and whispered back, "I do, and that's why I've been wanting to sleep with you lately." I felt her lips gently caress against my shoulder and up my neck. "You can sleep with me tonight. If this works out we can ask April to get a bigger bed." I backed off of her and smiled, gazing into her green eyes. What I saw made me feel fuzzy all over. I saw trust, I saw truth, and I saw love. The three things that lead to a good relationship.

--

The next morning, I woke up early to practice my katas. April was up and making breakfast, something she did once in a blue moon. "I hate to say it to you, Leo, but I heard your conversation with Karai last night." April told me, smiling. I blushed furiously. "Don't be embarrassed," April said, and laughed. "I wont tell anyone. Not even Casey." she added. I nodded and finished tying on my bandana. "I heard the part about the bed to. You guys arent planning on… doing anything… are you?" April asked, smiling at me with a curious look. My stomach did a back flip. Did she mean… sex? Karai and me… I felt so hot that I could swear I was noticeably sweating. I wasn't sure what to say back, but I trusted April with knowledge of whatever sex life I might have. After all, she had taught us everything we know now about those topics. "I hadn't actually thought about that. I just wanted a bigger bed because Karai wants to sleep with me and a twin bed is to small." I replied with a faint shrug. "Ah, well, don't expect a lot of time to pass between now and your first time. when a couple sleeps together, their going to do it. Just a fact of life. I don't care what anyone says." She smiled, and with a laugh, flipped the pancakes. I gave a little laugh, and when her back was turned my face fell. Does… does Karai want that from me? I thought, rubbing the back of my neck again nervously. "Don't worry, Leo. She cant make you do anything. I don't imagine she would force you into anything. And don't let her coax you into doing it when your not ready. If your not ready for it, don't do it." April added, keeping her back turned as she flipped the pancakes around in the skillet. "How will I know when I'm ready?" I asked tentatively. April turned around, smiling at me and walking over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "When you aren't afraid of what might happen. When you feel comfortable seeing her naked body, and her seeing yours." She explained. I looked at the floor. "What might happen? What do you mean?" I asked nervously. "Lots of things can result from having sex. Diseases, babies-" I cut her off. "Diseases? … babies?" I muttered. "Yeah, but if neither you or Karai have ever had sex with anyone else, you don't have to worry about diseases." April explained. "And I'm pretty sure that both of you are virgins, so don't worry about diseases." She added. "but what about babies…" I asked, hoping I wasn't overflowing with questions. "Theres not really any way to avoid them. You can greatly decrease your chances of a baby but your never 100 percent guaranteed to have baby-free sex." She said with a giggle. "How do I decrease the chances?" I whispered, hoping no one was hearing our conversation. "You use something called a condom. Only you can use it though, Karai cant use anything." April answered. "So where do I get one and how do I use it?" I asked quickly. "I can go to the store and get you some. There are directions on the box." April told me. "Wait.. you have to buy them in a public store? Damn that has to be embarrassing!" I said. "Well yeah, heh." April giggled. "I can get you some, and you can keep them somewhere hidden and private in your room just in case." April offered. I nodded approvingly. She nodded in return, patted my shoulder and turned on heel and got back to cooking. I took a deep breath and plopped onto the couch. At that moment, Karai came bounding down the stairs, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Hey love," Karai smiled brightly at me. April and mine's conversation ran through my ears as I saw Karai. "Hey, babe." I countered shyly. Karai sat down beside me and lay her head against my shoulder. "Sleep good?" she asked. "Yeah, you?" I said in turn. "Mmhmm. I hope we can get a bigger bed soon though." Karai whispered. "Yeah, until then we could just push the twin beds together into one big bed?" I offered. Karai's face lit up and she nodded. "Good idea." She smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek. This was gonna be a good week.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks went well. I felt no pain in my shell anymore. After the battle with one of Stockman's mutations, I had lost a portion of my shell, and I always got sharp pains every now and again. But lately I hadn't had the pains anymore, and Don had said that that was a sign that it had healed.

Karai and I had recently gotten together as a couple in late July. We had still been doing good after 1 month. We hadn't gotten into any fights. However, Raphael persisted to hate Karai from the inside out, and often picked a fight with me about it. We usually got into a Karai-related argument at least once a day.

The only thing that I wasnt digging about Karai was that she was a woman. Women can be annoying as hell. Their always so needy, always want everything and when you wont give it to them, they give you that irresistible puppy-dog face – the face Mikey always makes when Raph wont let him watch his favorite show.

Today, Karai was acting different. She wasn't asking for everything over the rainbow and she wasn't acting like a dependant little child. She insisted on doing everything. She even offered to help with dinner. "Karai… whats going on??" I asked her when we got a chance to sit down together. "What do you mean?" she replied questioningly. "You've been doing everything for everyone today." I told her. "I guess its just one of those generous moods?" she said with a giggle. I smiled and nuzzled her on the cheek. "Let me know if YOU need anything baby." I whispered with a laugh. She giggled, and with a nod and a kiss, went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I met her in my room later that night. Don had installed a new TV in my room, so Karai and I were planning to watch a movie together before we went to bed. We had chosen "Bruce Almighty", a nice comedy to finish off the day.

The movie wasn't on for 10 minutes before Karai fell asleep with her head lying against my chest. Her quiet breathing made me sleepy myself, and I tried to stay awake to finish the movie, but I was unsuccessful. I dozed off shortly after she had, the movie playing idol.

The next morning, Karai and me both slept in. She woke up first, around 12 pm. I woke up shortly after to the sounds of my brothers goofing around downstairs. Karai had left my door open (I always slept with it closed) so I could hear everything, and was woken up by the noise.

I slugged down the stairs, and saw Karai sitting on the couch with a huge plate of eggs and bacon. "Damn Karai, hungry?" I said with a laugh. She giggled. "No actually I was planning on sharing it with you." she smiled brightly. I blushed and finished tying my bandana on before sitting down beside her. She scooped up a fork-full of eggs and held it to my face. "Your going to feed me?" I said with a laugh. She smiled and I opened my mouth, allowing her to stuff the eggs in. I chewed, trying not to laugh. She was herself trying not to laugh. "Stop it, your gonna make me laugh! And I need a drink!" She whined, hitting my shoulder playfully. "Sorry…" I mumbled, my mouth still full of food. She snorted and took a sip of her orange juice.

I could tell this was going to be a good day.

**buRaph's P.O.V/b/u**

I watched Leo and Karai on the couch, giggling and laughing and flirting with each other. Absolutely disgusting. How could Leo like that stupid untrustworthy bitch? I just didn't understand it. Leo was way; WAY to forgiving and trust came by him way to easily. It was irritating. I just wanted to punch him in the jaw and teach him a freaking lesson. When was he going to get it through his head that she is BAD!? She can't be trusted, not by anyone. And here sat our leader treating her with just as much respect as he treated master Splinter. The feeling of irritation was so strong it almost felt like I hated Leo for what he was doing. And if I weren't going to get into a world of trouble for beating the shit outta Leo, I would. I really would. And to make it worse, I was alone. I was the only one who still hated that stupid cunt.

But no matter what, I was going to let her off us again. If she betrays us again, both her and Leo will pay dearly. This I promise.

**buLeo's P.O.V/b/u**

The day wasn't going as well as I had planned. Karai went from acting like the sweetest girl ever, to being a complete bitch. Don said he probably knew why, and he said she was probably having her "monthly", but I had no vacant clue what he meant by that so I just figured it was something she could control, and didn't bite back at her.

She did seem to enjoy my comfort though. Even though she seemed very irritable and had sort of yelled at me earlier that day, when I acted really soft and sweet, she went from Mrs. I'm-gonna-kick-ur-ass to Mrs. Lets-have-sex or something. I wasn't going to let her get that far though. The thought sort of scared me. I was no where near ready to let her see my veiled areas , and I barely wanted to see hers.

Though the longer we were together, the more flirty she acted around me. She had recently started taking a big interest in my tail for some reason. I asked April about it and she said that Karai was probably getting close to the point where she wants to…to _do_ it. I was kind of shocked and I sort of wanted to talk to Karai about it but I was to scared to. I had never talked to her about anything sexual and I was rather fearful that it would only make her more aroused. April said I should talk to her though, and that it might clear a few things up. So I planned on talking to her about it tonight when we were going to bed. I couldn't help but be nervous though. What would her reaction be? Would she get even more aroused or would she take understanding? I would just have to find out.

--

I was hesitant to go to my room where I would find Karai. Tonight I was supposed to talk to her. I had been eating crackers and dried fruit all day today, because I hadn't been feeling well, and I wasn't in the sunniest of moods. Raph had been hiding in his room all day, doing god knows what. It was good news because I wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever shit he wanted to give me like usual. But he didn't stay up there forever.

Around 10 pm he came downstairs to get a snack. "What are you still doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs with little Miss foot?" Raph growled as he dug through the cabinet. It was clear we were both in a hellish mood. "Excuse me? Shouldn't you be upstairs masturbating since you can't seem to get a decent girl?" I countered, snorting sarcastically. Raph turned around, his fists turning white they were clenched so tightly. "Shouldn't you be upstairs ass fuckin' your little Asian friend?" Raph snarled, taking a step forward. "JAPANESE! And no, I shouldn't, because I understand this thing called love. Not pretending girls are sex dolls and using them once and then throwing them out!" My voice was rising. "Excuse me but that ain't even what I do! I'm still happily a virgin, but I wouldn't be surprised if you're wishing ya were!!" Raph retorted, his anger rising. I got to my feet. "I am, thank you very fucking much!" I yelled, taking several steps forward, my hands balling into fists. "Now why don't you go back upstairs and resume fucking yourself!" I added, so angry that I didn't know if even beating the shit out of Raph would make me feel better. I was so sick and tired of Raph's crap that I almost wished he would just go to hell and never return.

"You… you fuckin' son of a bitch!" Raph snarled, charging at me while pulling out his sais. I took out my katanas and ran toward him in turn. I struck my blade at Raph's stomach but he dodged. He threw his sais toward my chest, but I threw them off with my katanas. I threw my katana at his shoulder and left a bloody mark behind. Raph yelped and stilled for a moment, then resumed his attack, angrier than ever. He threw his sais anywhere he could, leaving several bloody trails in my arms and legs.

We hadn't been at it long before Karai came running down the stairs, yelling. "STOP IT YOU TWO! STOP!" she screamed, taking a hold of my back case, trying to pull me off. "Stay the fuck outta it, ya fuckin' slut!!" Raph snarled, throwing his sai at her arm. He left a nasty gash. Now it was on. Karai was dumbstruck. She stood, looking at the bleeding gash on her arm. My heart was on fire. I felt nothing more than hate for my brother at this moment. I wanted to tear him to pieces with my bare hands and watch him get what he deserved. "You…. you.. You fucking BASTARD!!" My rage erupted. NO ONE, I repeat NO ONE was to talk to Karai like that, let alone harm her in such ways. I swung my katanas at Raph at no apparent target, just hoping I would hit him. I missed, as Raph dodged quickly. He threw his sai into my leg, and with it I yelled out in pain. Karai was watching us with a look of complete fear on her face. She took one of her own katanas and swung it between Raph and me. Raph jumped backwards, and Karai quickly took the blade to his throat, holding him against the wall. "You better lay off my baby, or mark my words, your life will pay the profit of peace." She snarled, running blade against his throat just lightly enough so it wouldn't leave any harm. She took it away, placing it back in its sheath mounted on her back. Raph was glaring at her with death in his eyes. We both were bleeding all over. I shakily slid my katanas into their case. My breathing was heavy and I couldn't put weight on my left leg, as Raph had stabbed into it with his sai. "Come on baby… let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up…" Karai whispered to me, her hand on my shoulder. She glanced at Raph with a glare before we started up the stairs.

--

I had taken a shower and covered my wounds with bandages. I lied in bed, wanting to cry I was in so much pain and so angry. Karai lay beside me, caressing my plastron gently, her head against my shoulder. "I don't understand that faggot. I don't see how he lives with himself." I growled, my breathing shaky. "Just forget him. He'll get what he deserves. You know Splinter will give him a mouthful." Karai whispered, rubbing the base of my plastron. I shrugged, nuzzling my head against hers. We ended up falling asleep this way, hand-in-hand and our heads lying against each others.

--

Today, I had done nothing. I had sat on the couch and stared into space all day. Unable to cry, unable to move, refusing to speak. Karai had sat with me a lot of the time, trying to get me to say something, anything, but I would not. The only thing I wanted to do was beat the crap out of Raph, and teach him a lesson for a change.

I didn't say or do anything until later that night. Master Splinter ordered me to his den for a talk. I slugged into his den, my arms crossed. The tears that had finally begun to fall stung my cuts and scrapes. Splinter's expression was dead at my sight. "Kneel, my son." He told me softly from behind his table. I dropped to my knees, whiping my eyes before placing my hands on my knees. "Karai has informed me about the brawl between Raphael and yourself." Splinter told me in his soft, husky tone. "I am very disapointed in the both of you. Leonardo, as leader, you are here to guide your brothers away from danger, not start the danger with them." he explained. My head only hung lower as the word 'disappointed' lingered through my mind. "However, I am especially disappointed in Raphael. Not because of the fact that you are injured more badly, but because of the fact that he greatly injured a family member; Karai." Splinter explained. My head rose just slightly, my eyes opening more. "Karai will likely carry a permanent scar from Raphael's cut. It was a very deep gash, and Donatello has told me that he could almost not stop the bleeding." Splinter moaned, rubbing his temples. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, master." I whispered, my shoulder's falling. Splinter rose to his feet and slowly walked around the table to me. "Do not angst, my son. Raphael has been taken care of, and a punishment is impending. I am counting on you to get him back into order. I understand that things may seem tense between the two of you now. But, I have told Raphael what he needs to do, and I do believe he understands." Splinter explained, his paw on my shoulder. i sniffled and nodded. "Yes, master. I will not fail you." I groaned, rising to my feet. Splinter hugged me tightly. "Now, my son, get some sleep. You need it." He said, releasing me and slowly returning to his place behind the table to meditate. I nodded, and turned on heel to head to my room.

Karai was laying on my bed watching tv when I came to my room. The overhead light was off but she had turned on the bed lamp. "Hey- what happened?" Karai began to greet me but when she saw my tear stained face, her words changed. "Nothing... lets just.. lets just get some sleep.." I muttered and crawled into bed next to Karai. "Baby..." she whined, snuggling up against my shell. I sighed and turned off the lamp, and almost instantly feel into a deep slumber after saying good night to Karai.

--

The next morning, when I woke up to go downstairs for my morning training excersises, Raph was sitting on the couch. His face held a mask of guilt and sadness. A low growl emitted from my throat as I slowly stepped off the staircase. "Hey, bro." Raph greeted, flipping through the channels. I just kept silent. "I know your still mad at me for hurting Karai. Look, I... I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I shouldn't have acted like an ass and not expected you to get pissed off... I... I just don't want you to hate me... I'm sorry..." the words flew out of Raph's mouth in a jumbled mess. I simply stood, blinking nonchalantly. "What." I stammered, crossing me arms. "I'm serious, Leo! Please.. PLEASE forgive me... I know I hurt both you and Karai badly and I'm sorry!" Raph was starting to cry. I hadn't seen him cry since I had been dying more than a year ago after the wolf accident. He looked pitiful and helpless, and I didnt know if I should forgive him or not. Karai could've bled to death, and every day actions were painful to me now. I couldn't walk on my leg at all, I had to hop around, because I refused to use crutches. Raph stood, rubbing his temples. "Leo.. please.." he whined, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I sighed irratably. "Why should I forgive you?? Karai could have bled to death! And me.. I cant even fuckin walk!! And you expect me to forgive you just like that?" I snapped my fingers as I said the final words on the sentance. I honestly didnt see reason in forgiving him so smoothly and easily. "Leo... I know what I did and I'm fucking sorry! I know you don't have much of a reason to forgive me but .. but we're bros... and we have to live together. If we're going to live together we might as well get along, it'll make things easier on everyone." Raph stammered. I just snorted. I could tell he was just making something up off the top of his head. The real wouldn't give two flying fucks if he got along with a brother or not. He just didn't want to get in further trouble by Splinter. But then again, he was crying, and that was something Raph never did. _Never._  
"Fine. I forgive you. But you owe me BIG time for this injury." I growled. "Okay okay, I'll do anything... just please forgive me, and don't just say you do!" Raph whined, getting to his feet. "Whatever. If I'm sitting somewhere you have to get me something if I want it. If I keep walking around on this leg its going to get worse." I muttered. "Okay, deal." Raph whispered, pacing over to me. Tentatively, he held out his arms. I made a face and hugged him, tightly. Raph had begun to calm down now. I placed my hand on his shoulder and fell onto the couch. Raph smiled, but his expression changed as Karai came bounding down the stairs. At the sight of Raph, she frowned, and walked around him to get to the couch. She sat gently next to me, lying her head on my shoulder. "I think you owe her more of an apology." I said, looking up at Raph. He nodded. Before he barely opened his mouth, Karai stopped him. "No need to say anything. I forgive you." She said, smiling. I could just see three dots above Raph's head. "I heard your conversation with Leo just now. No need to say anything." Karai added, smiling. Raph blinked, and shrugged slowly. "Um... okay? Um.. thanks..." he laughed slightly. I shook my head with a cackle, and was glad things had been resolved. I could only wonder what Splinter had planned as Raph's punishment though. I guess I'd just have to wait to find out, if I even did. Karai nudged against me and I took a deep breath. So much had already happened in the hour I had been awake. I could only imagine what the rest of the day had in store.


	6. Chapter 6

The day was sunny for the first time in quite awhile. My brothers and I decided not to go topside, as humanoids usually were more outside on nicer days. So, we decided to hang around the lair.  
Raph and Mikey played video games together for hours. Don played with his electric stuff at his desk as usual. I had been practicing my ninjitsu skills the first part of the day, and taught Karai a few things she did'nt know. After that we meditated together for a little while. I mean, what else did we have to do. The lair could be pretty boring if it didn't mean your interests.  
Later that evening, I was up in my room. I finally got to be alone for the first time in several days, as Karai napping on the couch downstairs. I decided to watch a little TV and have a little 'me' time.  
I collapsed onto my bed and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels until I came to some cartoons. I watched them a few moments, laughing. Hard to believe Mikey liked this nonsense. I simply smiled, and almost at the moment I picked up the remote again, the door began to slowly open. I figured it was Karai so I just continued what I was doing. "Leo?" I heard Mikey's voice. I blinked, and tilted my head curiously. "Yeah, Mikey?" I said slowly. He slowly opened the door and made his way in. "Can I talk to ya _privately_ for a few?" he asked. I could tell me looking at his face that it was something rather serious, and something he seemed kind of embarrassed about. His face was bashful and his hands were behind his back. "Yeah sure, whats wrong?" I sat up and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. "Well... I've been.. feelin' a little funny lately.." Mikey stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded in response, waiting for him to continue. "And I've been gettin' some weird.. itchy like feelins... _down there_.. ya' know...?" he added. He seemed to shrink. I knew he was as embarrassed as hell, and I felt honored that he would come to me over everyone else in the lair with this matter. "And its sorta creepin' me out... is somethin' wrong with me?" Mikey looked at me, his cheeks burning red. I snickered quietly. "No, Mikey. Nothings wrong with you. What your experiencing is perfectly normal. Everyone goes through it at about your age." I explained, and as I did so, Mikey's face seemed to get a little more positive. "Its something called 'Puberty', where your body experiences changes. It means your growing up." I smiled and shifted my weight onto my arms behind me. Mikey rubbed his arms. "So its normal? Nothins wrong with me?" he asked, smiling slightly. "Nope, nothings wrong with you. Heh." I laughed. "But, if you have any questions, you should go to April with them. I mean, I'd love to answer any questions but I'm not reliable on a good answer. I dont know much. April is a good person to go to, she should be able to answer all your questions. Everything I know I learned from her." I explained, placing my hand on Mikey's shoulder. He nodded a bit. "Dont worry, she's' trustworthy. Any secrets or personal info is safe with her." I added. "Okay, I'll talk to her." Mikey said, smiling up at me. He got up and headed towards the door. "Thanks, Leo." he said, before closing the door behind him. I snickered to myself and layed back down, continueing my TV time.

--

Later that day, I decided to come downstairs again. It got lonely upstairs, and I wanted to know what Karai had been doing the whole time.  
When I got the bottom of the staircase, I could see Karai still slumbering on the couch. "Damn that girl can sleep," I thought, making my way to the kitchen. I grabbed some crackers and put some tea on the stove and made my way over to the couch where Karai was napping. I sat carefully, making sure I didn't hit her. I turned the tv down a little and began flipping through the channels, looking for something worth while to watch.  
Don came bounding down the stairs from his room, Mikey trailing behind him. "Leo make him get off my back! I'm tryin to fix my radio!" Don growled. "But I wanna watch!" Mikey whined, trying to stay behind Don, dodging his flailing arms. I cackled to myself and pointed at Mikey. "Get off his back Mikey, let him work." I said with a laugh. "Awww. Com'on!" Mikey whined, frowning at me. I shrugged and turned back to the TV. I glanced at Karai and noticed she was waking up. "Well hello there sleepy-head." I said with a bit of a laugh. "You've been asleep for nearly 5 hours." I added. Karai smiled and rubbed her eyes, slowly getting into a sitting potition against me. "Have any dreams?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the TV. "Naw... dreamless sleep." Karai whispered, lying her head against the hollow of my shoulder. "You smell good," I said, sniffing the air. "No, thats probably whatever is cooking in the kitchen." Karai replied with a laugh. "No, tea dosnt smell this good." I said, and Karai blushed. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. Today had gone better than expected.

--

My hearted thudded in my chest, my breathing heavy, more wheezy. I had grown terribly sick over the past 3 days. It had gotten so bad that Splinter had ordered Don to watch over me, to keep me in the infirmiry until I showed signs of improvment. It was so bad that Don had to give me medication via needle, because everything I swallowed came right back up. Karai had stayed by my side nearly the entire time, our hands interlocked and her eyes locked on me. Raph and Mikey came frequently, they both seemed very worried about me, but Mikey was a wreck. He had gone into various breakdowns during the day, and Raph would have to comfort him. I knew Mikey was obsessed with my safety. Every since the accident with Shredder's wolf monster, Mikey had kept his eyes glued to me like a hawk. I always thought Raph was his favorite out of all of us, but I guess things could change. They apparently had.

Karai stroked my hand gently. I was awake, but I could barely speak, every time It would come out breathless and nearly inaudible. Don came into the room, and I looked his way with my eyes, unable to turn my head. "I have his medicine." Don said, not looking up from the bottle of liquid, the needle in his other hand. "Do you know what's wrong with him yet?" Karai asked with worry. "...No. Its definatly not the Flu.. its to severe. I don't know what could be wrong with him." Don explained, shrugging, his face uneasy. Karai sighed and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I need sleep... can you watch over him, Don?" she asked, positioning herself to stand. "Yes, I slept mostly during the day today so I would be able to stay with him tonight. I'm going to bring my laptop in here so I have something to do." Don said with a nod. "You go ahead and go get some sleep. You need it." he added, gesturing Karai with his hands. She nodded and gave me one last kiss and whispered "I love you" before taking her leave and heading for our room upstairs.

My eyes were closed, but I wasn't asleep. My mind was wandering adventurously in the world of thought. I was thinking about my love for Karai, and my struggled relationship with Raph. Before the accident with the wolfbeast, Raph and I had been getting alone better than ever. We rarely fought, and we spent a lot of time together. But.. then we got attacked by that monster... and I was nearly killed. Karai had come along begging for another chance, and my brothers, stupid as they were trusted her. When I recovered, Karai and I grew a very strong bond. It was when Raph realized what was going on that he started to treat me like unwanted dust again. He constantly tried to pick fights with me and he never had anything positive to say regarding me. I was basically useless trash to him..

Now that I thought about it.. it really hurt me. When the words were actually flying out of Raph's mouth I never thought anything of it. But I lingered on them... and after a while, they started to really hurt me. Raph was always bashing me... calling me an asshole and depicting his jealousy in cruel ways. I knew he was jealous of me... we all did. He just refused to actually say it, and instead tried to relieve it in... to put it easy... cruel ways. **Cruel** ways.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe we were brothers. We seemed more like complete enemies, on two completely different sides at times. My heart thudded in my chest, and suddenly... I felt better. Not 100 better... but my breathing because easier all of a sudden. The heart moniter beside my bed changed to a better pace, and Don noticed. I was no longer wheezing... and I actually felt like I could get up. My eyes shot open, my arm lifting. "D-Don..." I whispered, trying to lift my head. Don rose, and ran over to my side. He checked all the tubing and other moniters, and then looked at me. "Your getting better! W-what!? How is this possible.." Don stammered, his face frantically looking about. "I... I think it was just a poison... that one of the Foot Ninja had.." I whispered. "When I went out for a training excerside earlier this week... one of the Foot Ninja set something off and it almost knocked me out. I think it had some kind of toxic aroma in it... that might have made me sick." I explained. Don blinked and nodded with my explanation. "I.. I think it was supposed to kill me, Shredder didn't expect it to be curable.." I added. Don smiled and unhooked my tubes. I slowly but surely sat up, rubbing my head tiredly. "I.. I'm better..!" I almost couldn't believe it. How could I go from dying to 100 better in 5 minutes? I didn't know how it was possible.. but it happened. "You should go shower." Don said, stiffling a laugh. I grinned and nodded in agreement. "Yeah.. good idea." I slowly got up, found my footing and walked slowly toward the door. "Thanks for not letting me die." I said. "Sure thing!" Don replied with a laugh, as he put away his laptop.

Good luck had been falling upon me like rain this past week, and I had a feeling things were about to get better.

--

I hurried with my shower. If the noise of the running water hitting the plastic tub was keeping anyone awake, I didn't want it to keep them awake for long.

After scrubbing down my shell with a back-scrub, I turned off the water and stepped out, drying myself off. I grabbed my gear and my mask and quietly headed toward my room.

When I arrived, the lights were off. Karai must've been asleep, so I slid in, quiet as a mouse and gently shut the door behind me. I set my gear down against the wall and hung my mask on the door handle, and walked to my bed, lying down as quiet as possible.

I nearly screamed when I felt skin, something warm and fleshy in my bed. "Relax, its me. " a female voice whispered. I sighed with relief as I recognized it to be Karai. "What are you doing in my bed?" I asked with a pant. "I've been having bad dreams, so I wanted to sleep with you tonight…" Karai whispered in a playful voice, and I could tell she was joking.

Karai was in an odd mood. It was playful, and devious as well. "Your in an odd mood tonight, Karai." I whispered back with a slight snicker of embarrassment.

"Yes, yes I am. I was inspired by a song...it's one of my favorites. Or maybe it just reflects my mood well," Karai paused a moment, before adding, "Its called 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails." I recognized the name. "I think I know that song," I whispered uncertainly. Then, Karai sang to me a small portion of the lyrics, and I recognized it. Raph had listened to it a couple times on his radio.

_"You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything"_

"Do you feel like playing along?" Karai asked me with a bit of a tease in her tone. I didn't know how to answer, sure that I was misreading her feelings. "Or do I need to persuade you…" Karai's next move changed my mind. She leaned over me so that her chest pressed against my plastron, slipped her hands behind my neck, and started kissing me. I was surprised at first.. but quickly overtook her actions. I pulled out of the kiss, made a motion that forced Karai onto her back, and shifted my weight easily on top of her as I straddled her.

A sensation went through me like a shudder, shutting off the cool, reasoning voice of my rational mind. Holding her hands immobile, I bent to her face and kissed her, hard. Karai returned it with fervor. As I withdrew, she pursued me as far as the length of her slender neck would allow, for still held her fast. I eluded her kiss and focused on her face, trying to read her expression. Her eyes met mine, smoldering dark, and conveyed something I had never in my brief 18 years seen before, at least not directed at me. Nevertheless, I had no doubt as to the meaning.

I lowered my face to kiss her again and was greeted with her open mouth, warm and hungry. I explored her with my tongue, drinking in her sweet warmth. I left her mouth and kissed her jaw, my mouth seeking her ear, throat and hairline, nipping with my teeth.

She shuddered and let a soft moan escape. The sound ignited me. The pressure of my penis against my plastron was becoming painful. Still holding her hands at her sides, I kissed her neck. She lifted back her head, inviting more. My mouth traced a pattern to the base of her throat, and I bit at her soft skin and she made a sound that could have been a low chuckle in her throat. My breath shuddered in my chest. Karai closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

Reason surrendered to lust. I released her hands to unclothe her. I lifted her night-gown above her head, and unstrapped her bra, revealing the swell of her vanilla white breasts. With a fevered hunger, I kissed her them, losing myself in the yielding softness of her skin, my hand groping to feel their shape and warmth. My tongue played over her cherry brown nipples until they stood stiff. Karai groaned but remained still, quietly allowing me to take and taste whatever I wanted. I trailed kisses down over her hard belly and then slowly pulled down her panties, sliding them down her legs and off of her body.

I paused to stare at what lay beneath me. Karai, unresisting, waiting, watching me watching her, naked and white lying on my bed. Drawing myself over her, I let my tail extend, and my rigid cock slipped out, and Karai sucked in a breath.

I quickly lowered my face into her breasts again, kissing and biting. I stroked one nipple with my thumb, circling, teasing, following what created the strongest response in her. Even if Karai had been trying to remain still before, she now began to move, arching up, writhing under my touch. One hand I slipped under her, lifting against the small of her back. My cock felt as though it might burst, and I feared for an instant that any contact with my stiff member would cause it to go off. I slid forward, gliding along up her, one hand urging her legs apart from beneath her, the other working feverishly on her hard nipples.

Karai moved her hand down to help me, her fingers grazing over my silky hardness as it drove relentlessly toward its goal. I shuddered at her touch.

The heat enveloped me as I entered her and I softly gasped. Karai groaned, whimpered, and said my name quietly. She encircled my neck in her arms as I began to drive into her body, slowly, back and forth. I raised myself up on my elbows, my eyes closed, lips parted, and I drove and drove and drove into her.

Karai writhed, arching her back, stiffening beneath me, answering my rhythm. Her nails raked across my carapace. Her voice rose, more small, gaspy words spilling from her lips, and I realized what was happening.

"Ah god…" I growled, pulling her close, imprisoning her body where I wanted her. Karai erupted with an explosive catcall as she buried her face into my neck, her nails sinking bloody into his shoulders, whimpering my name quietly.

I thrust furiously into her, harder and faster until the pressure reached the point of no return. My guttural growl became a ferocious snarl as I burst over the top and shot myself into her, thrusting, and throbbing, over and over until I was spent. I slowed, my body still convulsing, hips still moving, and then was still.

I rolled away, off of Karai, and lay on my back, panting. Karai followed my actions, panting, sweat rolling down her face. She turned over and inched closer to me, wrapping her arm around my middle and resting her head against my neck. I pulled the covers up over us. "I..I love you.." Karai whispered, kissing my shoulder. I smiled and took a deep breath. "I love you too." I closed my eyes, and shortly after, we both fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Things had gotten rather tense in the past 2 weeks. Raph hadn't said a -word- to me, not a peep, but instead gave me these dirty glares everytime our eyes met. Karai had started acting rather... strange, her hunger had increased tremendously and she seemed to be in a bad mood often. She snapped at me a lot, her anger nearly worse than Raph's usualy was, and her words had actually hurt me a couple of the times...

But today... today wasn't a good day. Lately I had been very paranoid regarding trust issues, ever since Karai and I had... well.. _did it_, I was really paranoid that she would take and leave. I was keeping my eye on her, making sure she didn't show any signs that she was going to leave us.

Today, I awoke to find Karai gone. I hurridly put on all my gear and stumbled down the stairs, looking frantically for her. "KARAI!" I yelled repeatedly, looking around frantically. "She got up really early this morning. She went out without a word." Don told me from his desk. My heart pounded in my chest. "_No..._" I whined quietly. She had betrayed us **again**. She got what she wanted and left. I nearly passed out as my eyes clouded with tears. I ran back upstairs, stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I could hear Don bounding up the stairs after me. He slowly opened my door and found me sitting on my bed, sobbing. He slowly walked to my side, and sat down beside me. "Leo... whats wrong?" he asked quietly, and I whiped away my tears so I could try and talk. "K-Karai.. she betrayed us again... just after I... I.." I felt the lump reforming in my throat and the tears began to force their way out of my eyes again. Don placed his arm around my shoulders. "After you what?" he asked tentatively, looking at me with concern. "A few weeks ago... w-we... we.. we d-did it.." I slowly told my brother. I did NOT want him or anyone to know about that night. But Don had to know why I was so upset.. and I couldn't lie. I could just see Don's face forming into a shocked expression, but his tone didn't match that mental image. "Wow.. I dunno what to say, Leo.. she took and ran. Thats.. thats just horrible.. I'm sorry.." Don couldn't seem to find the right words. He pulled me a bit closer and just let me cry.

--

Raph simply laughed at my condition. He tortured me, abused me and stabbed my heart with his words until my eyes bled with tears. "HA fucking HA! I KNEW she wouldn't stay around forever! She just cant fight the resistance to be evil again! Nice goin' oh fearless leader, ya got laid then betrayed!" Raph just kept spitting it in my face, over and over until I couldnt stand it any longer. My decision was almost made.

--

I felt so used. So violated and used. The option of suicide had been running through my head most of the day. I kept my eyes glued to the door like a hawk, hopeing... praying.. that Karai would return and maybe she was on a training excersise, and I waited... and waited... and waited.. all day.. and when she didn't return, I had made up my mind.

I went to my room, locked the door, and set up a chair under one of the pipes that made up my ceiling. I took a rope from the closet and tied it around the pipe, making sure the knot was good and tight. I made a noose at the opposite end, checking to make sure it was far off the ground. I stood up on the chair, and let the noose fall over my head and I let it tighten around my neck. I then went to kick the chair out from under me, and the last thing I remembered seeing was Mikey busting through the door, screaming my name, before everything went black.

--

I awoke with a serious pain in my neck. My throat felt clogged, as if something was blocking my airway. I could hear faint voices, and I could see blurred figures above me. My vision slowly cleared and I could see five figures towering over me. Wait.. five? No... Karai... she hadn't betrayed us! I craved answers as my vision cleared completely, and I could see Karai towering over me, he face etched with concern, my brothers and Spllinter standing around her. "Leo, are you okay!?" I heared her voice echo through my senses. "Y-yeah... what.. what happened.." I asked confusedly, my head still spinning. "You thought I betrayed you and you tried to hang yourself.." Karai told me, tearing up. "Why the hell would you think I betrayed you??" she added, her hand carressing my shoulder. "Y-you left and you were g-gone all day.. " I answered, closing my eyes, hoping to ease my headache this way. "No.. not even close. I wasn't gone all day." Karai whispered. "Guys, if you don't mind, please let me talk to Leo in private." Karai told my brothers and splinter, and they nodded in understanding and took their leave without a question. I slowly sat up on the couch, rubbing my head painfully. "Leo... there is a good reason for my absence. I... I was at the hospital.." Karai started to explain but I immediatly cut her off. "What?? The hospital! Why??" I shot in panic, my demeanur changing from weak to vigilent, eyeing Karai like a hawk. "There isn't anything wrong with me, so don't get all worked up." she paused for a moment. "Well.. actually... there **is** something going on.." she added slowly. My face fell. What could be wrong with her?? All the negative posibilites ran through my head in a flash as I waited for her to explain, nodding my head. "Remember when we.. _did it_ a few weeks ago?" Karai asked, her head bowed, only her eyes looking up at me. I nodded slowly, my eyes glued to her face in worry. "Well... i've been feeling a little... weird, lately, so I decided to go to the doctor for a check-up." Karai explained. Her words were making perfect sense, everything was piecing together. I had noticed she had been acting **different** in the past few days. I listened, more than curious to find out what had been going on. "Well... to put it simple..." she paused, and I could tell she didn't want to tell me. "...this may shock you..." she took my hand and inched closer, her face tentative. My jaw was set and I was ready to hear whatever news she delivered. "...Well... I'm pregnant." she said it clean and simple. Quickly, and then hid her face with her hair. My heart skipped a beat and the kind was knocked right out of me. "W-what... " I whispered slowly, my weight falling onto my arms that were propped on my knees. "Y-your sure?" I gasped, my arm resting around her shoulder. "Yeah, its definatly positive... no doubts. I saw it.." Karai stammered, letting her head rest against my neck as she teared up.

Great. Fucking great. April had warned me about this and I completely ignored the facts that night. I felt like such a fucking bastard, someone who should be locked away and punished for his disgraceful acts. The whole thing was my fault and I was convinced of this, regardless of what anyone said. I knew it was my fault and I was tearing myself up over it. How the hell was I going to be able to care for a kid? I could barely keep myself and my brothers alive from the Shredder's attacks. How was I going to protect ANOTHER life, one that is completely helpless and could be killed by simply punching it in the right place??

I sighed in guilt. I had really fucked my whole family up now. I felt embarrassed, guilty, disgraceful and like a total failure. And Raph didn't really help at all to make me feel better, but instead added to my misery by tormenting me and 'i told ya so'ing'.  
I couldnt even look at myself anymore.

I went to bed that night without a word, except a quick and quiet 'Love you' to Karai before we both fell asleep against eachother. The next few months would be complete and utter hell, this I knew.

--

The morning was slow as most were anymore, Raph the normal bitchy grump and Mikey the usual childish annoyance. Don seemed like the only one who stayed out of everyone's way anymore, he was always quiet and stayed either in his room with his laptop or in his lab.

Karai was now 3 weeks pregnant. I could hardly handle what was happening, it was to much to soon to take in. I wasn't ready for this, and I felt as though for the first time that I had really threw my label in the trash, my label as a leader and the 'responsible one' who was Mr. Perfect.

I knew I couldn't get worked up about this. I had to handle it responsibly and act as though I had expected it, or Raph would have a reason to be up my ass for the next several months, rubbing his victory all over the place like a child with paint. Raph had been yanking my last nerve as of late, and I was so close to going over the top and just... going off on him, both verbally and pysically. Master Splinter wasn't any more pleased with the issue than I was, I could tell he was more than disappointed in me. I felt so bad about all of this, I felt as though I was single-handedly tearing the family apart. I was convinced this was my fault, no, I Bknew/b it was my fault, regardless of Karai's constant attempts to tell me it bwasn't/b my fault. How could it not be? It had to be! She didn't get herself pregnant, SHE didn't bring something else into the home to protect from Shredder. bI/b did, and nothing could convince me otherwise.

--

That night, while Karai was with Don getting tests and other things done... I was in my room with three bottles of alchohol, drunking myself, doing anything to take the stress of what was happening away. I took the shots in gulps, every single time nearly puking, but I didn't care. I wanted to get myself wasted as soon as possible, to erase the thoughts in my mind, if only for a few hours.

Karai slowly come into our room and shut the door, and at my sight, she gasped. "Leo, what happened to you!?" She yelped, running to my side. "I-I can't take 'dis anymor..." I stammered, dropping the empty bottle to the floor. It shattered to pieces, a loud shattering noise filling my room. "Honey this isn't the way to relax... You should have came and talked to me.." Karai whispered, her soft tone echoeing through my ears. I hadn't managed to get myself drunk yet, and now that Karai was here, I wasn't sure that I wanted to. Karai slid underneath the sheets and threw them overtop of me, and we cuddled ahainst eachother in the warmth of the blankets.

My head was aching from the days that had passed. So much had happened, I was fed up with my life... My brothers, particularly Raph, had proved troublesome on all levels concerning me and Karai's relationship, there was no doubt about that. All I wanted to do was to go to sleep, and try to forget about the day.

I kissed her to what I thought was going to be our goodnight kiss, however she wanted otherwise. As I reached to pull the covers around me, she led my free hand to the lower outline of her breasts. "Baby... I'm sort of tired tonight, and your.." I started, but she took her free hand to my lips with a quiet 'Shhh'. With another attempt of going to bed I laid on my side, facing Karai. I soon however, felt my lips part as our lips slowly met and embraced each other's warmth vigorously.

I surrendered to her lust, and all the negative thoughts attacking my mood disappeared. She didn't want anything more than to make-out, that I came to realize soon enough. But I was more than willing, and her warmth against me made my outlook on our situation a lot more positive.

"Your so beautiful, I love you..." I said lowly, my voice still slightly raspy. We both cuddled under the sheets, before falling into deep slumber. Even though the real world was tomorrow, all those interruptions... I still had my hopes for a better future, and I had the one woman who I could spend my entire life with beside me.


End file.
